What Your Eyes Did To Me
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Sequel to What Your Eyes Can Do. Two months later, will Sesshoumaru’s luck turn so he can finally find Kagome? How will he react to discovering her relationship with Inuyasha?
1. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **

Hope you all enjoy the sequel to What Your Eyes Can Do. This one will be a couple of chapters long, and will be just as lemony as the first, but with a tad more plot wrapped around my porn.

1 - Caught in the Act

Sesshoumaru lay glaring at the ceiling over his bed. It had been two whole months since he'd found and then lost the perfect woman and it was decided. His life sucked. His father hadn't been any help at all, but it wasn't the old taiyoukai's fault. It was his. He was the idiot who didn't get her last name. He was the fool who'd put off 'til morning what should have been said that night. He was the poor excuse for a demon that didn't even notice when she'd slipped out of his arms, gathered her things, dressed, wrote a note, and left his life for what seemed like would be forever. He still couldn't understand how he'd slept through it. It just didn't make any sense.

It didn't do any good to beat himself up over it. He knew. He'd been doing it for the last sixty or so days and nothing positive had come from it. At least he'd remembered the maid before it was too late. By the time he thought of it and called her she was just about to start cleaning his bedroom. If she'd washed the sheets and vacuumed the floor he would have gone crazy. The sheets had long ago lost her scent, as had the curtains, but the carpet still had the faintest trace remaining in one particular spot.

Even the panties had lost the wonderful aroma that was Kagome, but then it was bound to happen the way he carried them around with him. He knew it was pathetic but it was all he had left of her and he needed that little reassurance that she'd really existed, that he hadn't imagined her. It was his calm in the tumultuous storm that was his life. He'd tried to move on, tried to forget about her, but he just couldn't. He'd tried dating, but he couldn't bring himself to touch any of them, no matter how beautiful, attractive, and willing they were. He refused to settle for second best. He wanted her and only her.

So he'd thrown himself head first into his work, slaving for a ridiculous amount of hours at a time, sometimes not even going home for the night. Returning to his empty penthouse apartment just reminded him of the woman he lost. It was like her ghost haunted him. Everywhere he went he could almost feel her. Every time he closed his eyes he could almost hear her voice. There were even times when he was certain he'd caught a whiff of her intoxicating aroma, but it was never real. She was never there. She never spoke to him. She was just gone, lost without a trace.

"I don't know, Inu," Kagome said reluctantly. "You refuse to be civil to him and I refuse to leave him here to visit you. It's just not right. He's my boyfriend. You're going to have to accept that sometime. Sooner rather than later would be nice."

"He's no good for you, Kaggie! Why won't you believe me?"

"Um, maybe because you've hated every guy I've ever shown any interest in? Maybe because you barely took one look at him before deciding he wasn't acceptable? Look Inuyasha, I know you're only trying to look out for me but I'm a big girl. I can pick who I want to date. He's not so bad. He takes me nice places. He pays attention to me. Sure, he isn't perfect, but then who is?" Her voice had taken on a slightly depressing tone towards the end as she remembered. 'Sesshoumaru was perfect, well except the whole only wanting a one night stand thing. But he was as close to perfect as I've ever found.'

Inuyasha heard her sigh, something he was hearing more and more often since her last visit. "Kagome, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I know something is bothering you. It's been bothering you for the last two months. I don't understand why you won't tell me. I'm supposed to be your best friend."

Kagome's shoulders slumped and she leaned back further in the couch, allowing the cushions to cradle her like he had that night. "Because," she said with another heavy sigh. "All you're gonna do is say I told you so and laugh at me."

"What if I promise not to? And I would never laugh at you about something you're so obviously upset by."

"You remember the last time I visited, how I came a day early?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I thought you were dead! Not something I'd forget," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you want me to tell you or not? Because if you're gonna be a jerk I'm going to hang up!"

"I'm sorry, alright?? Now just tell me already!"

"Well, the guy I met at the club, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him."

"So? What's the problem?"

"It was a one night stand, Inu! He never gave me any kind of indication that he wanted anything more and I don't want to be that pathetic clingy girl that tries to force a guy into a relationship he doesn't want!"

"Oh," he said quietly. He had no idea what to do, what would fix the problem for her. That was his job after all. She would get herself into some kind of mess and he would rescue her, save the day, make it all better, whatever was needed of him. This though, he had no clue where to even start. If the guy wasn't interested then he wasn't interested, though he would have to be a fool if he didn't see what a prize Kagome was.

The guy she was dating now, he certainly didn't deserve her, and now Inuyasha understood why she was with a guy that didn't really make her happy, why she'd moved in with him only a few weeks after she'd visited. She'd known him long enough and he'd always been after her to date him but she'd never been interested before, which was why he'd been so confused when she told him about it.

"Settling for second best isn't going to make you happy, Kagome."

"Don't you think I know that? It was stupid, okay? When Kouga asked me out again, I guess I was just lonely. He's always been so sweet to me so I figured he deserved a chance."

"And now you've given him that chance and you aren't happy. So why don't you leave then? I know the right guy's out there for you somewhere."

"I gave up my apartment, Inuyasha! I can't just leave! I have no place to go!"

"Fucking idiot," he grumbled.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a **'fucking idiot'**?" Kagome went from down and depressed to pissed in three seconds flat.

"Yeah, I did! You're a fucking idiot!" he yelled through the phone. "Damn it, Wench! You always have a place to go! Pack your shit. I'll be there by sundown."

"But Inu…" she stopped talking and just looked at the phone. He'd already hung up. Calling him back wouldn't do any good. She knew that he'd come no matter what she said, and he was right anyway. Staying somewhere she wasn't happy wouldn't do her a bit of good. She sighed again and flipped the phone closed before sliding it into her pocket.

"Well, might as well get started then," she said before dragging herself out of the depths of the couch to stand. She turned around to head to the bedroom and froze. "Kouga," she whispered. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

Inu Senior shook his head as he watched his youngest son speeding down the driveway, flipping the bird to his eldest son who was coming towards the house at a much slower pace. He was proud of Inuyasha. He cared about Kagome so much so that he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. Too bad he didn't want to mate her. She would be the perfect daughter-in-law. He was worried about Sesshoumaru. Ever since he'd come to him two months earlier he hadn't been the same.

Sure, Sesshoumaru was always distant, standoffish, and cold, but it was different somehow. It seemed like instead of choosing to separate himself from the world he was now stuck that way with no hope in sight. He knew his son was depressed and had tried everything he could think of to pull him out of it, but nothing seemed to make any difference. If only there was some way to find the girl, but there just wasn't. There was not enough information, no last name, not even a clue as to what city she lived in, nothing at all to go on.

His son had refused to speak her name, like it was something sacred that he had to keep close to his heart, and Inu understood. He still loved Sesshoumaru's mother and she'd died years ago. There was so little left to remind him of her and every little bit was to be guarded with everything he was. They never spoke of her, but her portrait hung proudly in his den over the fireplace where it always had been and always would be. Her scent had long ago faded from the house, from the room they shared, but he would never forget it. Once an inu youkai had identified a scent, it was catalogued and filed safely away forever.

When he'd met Izayoi he thought he had to be the luckiest demon on the planet, to find two beautiful, perfect women that were willing to love him. She understood that he still loved the one he'd lost and she wasn't threatened by the memory of the dead but not forgotten. It didn't bother her that her portrait wasn't the only one he looked at with adoration. His son had never understood and had never really forgiven him for marrying again, and Inu blamed himself for the wall between his sons. Sesshoumaru had never given Inuyasha a chance and Inuyasha learned young that his older brother wanted nothing to do with him, even if he didn't understand why.

He'd called his son to his childhood home for a reason. This had to stop. He had been informed about the hours Sesshoumaru was putting in, as well as told about the many complaints other employees had made about his short temper. He'd frightened enough secretaries to last a lifetime, and had even reduced several to tears with his insults. He knew Sesshoumaru was frustrated. He knew he was depressed. However that didn't excuse his behavior. His son had been taught better and needed to be reminded of such.

He turned from the window and sat in the high backed soft brown leather chair behind his large antique desk, looking at the door expectantly. He wasn't left waiting long, as his eldest son swung the door open rather violently before stepping through and slamming it behind him.

"Having a bad day, Sesshoumaru?"

The younger taiyoukai glowered at his sire. "For what reason did you summon me, Father?"

"What, no hello? Fine then. You're taking a vacation."

Sesshoumaru looked at his father like he had three heads, each with four eyes, crooked noses, a duck's bill for a mouth and live snakes as hair, or more simply, like he'd lost his mind. "This Sesshoumaru is not taking a…"

"Oh yes you are, my boy. You either take a vacation or I fire you."

The snarl that ripped through the still air would have made a lesser demon wet his pants but Inu simply stared at his furious son. "You would not fire this Sesshoumaru."

"Do you really wish to find out? Look, you've been working crazy hours, you've been increasingly short with the other employees, and you've even made some of the secretaries cry."

"The little twits deserved it," he growled.

"Your behavior is not acceptable and will stop now. Sesshoumaru, I understand you're having a hard time, but you need to accept that she's gone. It's very unlikely that you'll ever see her again and even if she showed up tomorrow you yourself said that she wasn't interested in more than the one night. What are you holding on to her for? There are millions of beautiful women in the world, billions even, but you don't see them because you refuse to look. You need to let her go. You never had her to begin with."

Sesshoumaru snarled again, this time louder and even more vicious. "This Sesshoumaru does not need your opinion on my private life." His eyes began to bleed red as his beast rose through his rage.

"Look at you! It's pathetic! You can't even keep control of your beast! You will not be allowed to return to work until you forget all about this girl and regain control of your beast, your mind, and your life."

He wanted to scream. He wanted to attack his father to make him feel the pain he was feeling. He had absolutely no understanding of the situation if he thought he could just forget about her.

"Besides, I don't see what you'd want with a girl who obviously sleeps around. My son deserves better than a common whore." As soon as the words passed his lips he wished he had kept them to himself because it looked like his son was about to come over the desk and disembowel him.

"**Do not… call her… a whore…"** a crimson eyed Sesshoumaru growled out. "This Sesshoumaru **will not** forget about her. This Sesshoumaru **cannot** forget about her. You have no understanding of what I am feeling or thinking. If you wish to fire me, fine. I will not obey like a mindless fool. Somehow I will find her or I will die trying." Inu finally let out the breath he was holding when Sesshoumaru stormed from the room. The force he used to open the door shook the wall and caused thing to shake and fall from the shelves, breaking when they hit the floor.

'How dare he tell me to forget her? How dare he order me to move on? How dare he call her a whore? He knows nothing! He understands nothing! He tries to force this Sesshoumaru with the threat of my job? I have no need of his job. He can attempt to keep the business running without me. He will be begging for my return within the week.'

The fuming taiyoukai stomped through the mansion to the front door, his rage evident in his aura, causing servants to scatter and flee from his presence. No one wanted to be between him and his destination. He slammed the heavy front door and the stained glass panels on either side of the entrance shattered. In an instant he was in his car and nearly flying down the driveway. He didn't know where he was going. He only knew he had to go.

"Kouga, I…" she started, the look in his eyes tearing at her heart.

"Don't bother, Kagome. I already knew." His voice was sad but also understanding. "I knew you weren't happy. I knew you we're really with me. You never wanted to date me before. It was like a dream come true when you finally said yes, but somewhere inside I knew that you were just trying to replace what was missing."

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I didn't mean to…"

"I want you to be happy more than I want you to be with me. I understand. I just wish I could be that guy for you."

She looked up into his eyes before walking up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "So do I. You deserve someone better than me, someone who can give you their whole heart with no reservations or regrets." When his arms wrapped around her waist she laid her head on his chest. "Thank you for understanding. You're a great guy and I wish you could be the one for me. Some girl is going to be really lucky to get you."

He stroked her back softly as she cried into his chest, tears of regret, knowing she'd hurt him. He was innocent and wonderful and she hurt him. She cried tears of loneliness for the man she was missing. She cried tears of sorrow knowing that she would always compare every man she met to Sesshoumaru and she didn't even know his last name. She cried tears for her empty and hollow heart. She knew she could never love someone else. Her eyes widened and she wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "How is it possible for me to love someone I hardly know?" she whispered so low his demon ears almost missed it completely.

"Your heart makes the decision. It doesn't care how much or how little information you have. Your heart just knows. You should find him, talk to him. He'd have to be an idiot to not want you. Now no more tears. I'm guessing Inuyasha's coming to get you?" She nodded. "Well then I guess we have some packing to do."

She gave him a bright smile, a real one, and his heart ached in his chest, knowing he was loosing her to a man that might not even want her at all. He wanted to sit down and cry, knowing that the love of his life would never be his, but he had to stay strong for her. Once she was gone he could allow himself to really feel all the things he was keeping at bay for the moment.

"I don't deserve your love, Kouga," she said softly, leaning up to brush her lips across his. "You'll find her. I know it. I'm so sorry I'm hurting you."

"I'll be fine if you promise me that you'll look for him, that you'll try to get what you want. And I want you to know that you'll always be welcome here, in my home, in my arms, and in my heart."

His words were too much and she found herself crying again. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks before returning her soft kisses. Changing slowly from soft light pecks to a passionate lip lock, Kagome had to drag herself away. "I… I can't…"

"I know. I'm sorry," he said before pressing his lips to her forehead. "You're just so damn hard to resist," he joked. "Now let's get to work so he doesn't have a reason to bitch and moan when he gets here."

Sesshoumaru was still driving, no real destination in mind. As he looked at the road ahead of him his eyes were drawn to the hood. 'Even the fucking car reminds me of her!' On the hood were two very obvious dents that had been made by his knees as he knelt over her. He couldn't bring himself to have it fixed. He hadn't cared about making the dents at the time so he'd decided he didn't care about them now. They weren't bothering him, at least not until he started thinking about how they'd been made and how much he wished he could make a matching pair on the other side. Hell, he'd happily take a sledgehammer to the entire car if it would bring her back to him.

His father was right on one thing though. He'd never really had her to begin with. If she'd wanted to see him again she would have left her phone number in the note. She could find him if she wanted to. She knew where he lived. If she'd felt anything at all she would have made some kind of contact by now, but she hadn't. He couldn't understand how she hadn't felt what he had. From the moment her eyes met his he was addicted. There was this intimate connection that had taken him forever to identify. When he'd looked into her eyes, the intensity of the feelings flowing through him that made him look away, he finally understood it. He was in love with her, one hundred percent, head over heels in love.

She was perfect in so many ways. Not only was she beautiful and enchanting, she could keep up with him in bed, something that he'd never found before, not even in demonesses. It was like she was made for him, a custom order; her body carved to those amazing curves, her voice the perfect pitch and tone for his delicate ears, and her eyes… the eyes that had the ability to paralyze him, to make him ache for her with just a glance. The way she could communicate with her eyes was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Before they'd ever spoken a word to each other her eyes had promised him the best night of his life, and she'd more than fulfilled that promise. If only the morning after had been better…

Kagome was rather proud of Inuyasha. When he'd arrived and learned that Kouga not only understood but was okay with it enough to have helped her pack, he'd managed to be nice. The wolf helped them carry her bags down to the street and all of Kagome's worldly belongings were crammed into the trunk and backseat of her best friend's car and her own. They drove back to the Taisho family home, chatting through their cell phones using their Bluetooth wireless headsets so that it was almost like they were sitting side by side rather than driving separately. They didn't make it back until nearly one a.m. so they decided to just leave her things in the cars until morning, both more than ready for sleep.

After a short discussion it was decided that she would stay with him that night and she would pick out a guest room in the morning. She'd gotten used to sleeping with Kouga and she knew an empty bed would be a difficult adjustment so she was all for it. Inuyasha gave her one of his t-shirts, knowing how she liked to sleep in them and loving how she looked in his clothes. It was just one more thing that declared to the world that she was his; his to love, his to protect and take care of, his best friend in the entire world. As he lay in his bed beside her staring at the ceiling, he thought about how she'd come to him in the first place.

They'd been friends since the day they met in middle school. She'd noticed his ears immediately and was intrigued, having never seen a half-demon before. When she asked politely if she could sit with him at lunch he'd looked at her like she was nuts. He would never be able to forget it. He'd asked why she would want to be anywhere near a filthy half-breed and she'd immediately smacked the back of his head, causing him to splash milk up his nose and all down the front of him. He of course jumped up and started screaming at her, asking what the hell her problem was, all the while snorting and sneezing as he tried to remove the milk from his nose.

She'd just laughed at him before saying that she didn't ever want to hear him call himself that again. Something about the way she looked at him, the sincerity in her eyes and the beautiful smile that shone just for him, made him fall in love with her right then. She taught him that just because other people hated him because he was a hanyou didn't mean he had to too. Those words had never passed his lips again and he spent every single day trying to repay her for what she'd done for him, for how she'd changed his life, made it worth living with just one sentence uttered between her musical laughter.

She'd met his father and mother, but she'd never met his half-brother. She didn't even know his name. Inuyasha didn't like to talk about him and she never forced the issue. Sesshoumaru had been off at some hoity-toity business school, being groomed to take over their father's business and the two had never encountered each other, much to Inuyasha's pleasure. He was certain that Sesshoumaru would insult her in some way, probably just for being human, and then he'd probably die trying to kill the arrogant bastard for it.

Inuyasha growled softly at the thought. Chances were good with Kagome staying with him that she would eventually run into Sesshoumaru. He had always hoped to make it through their entire lives without his sweet Kagome being exposed to his rude, cynical, condescending ass of a half-brother, but it wasn't looking very promising. It was like she sensed his worry and frustration in her sleep because she rolled from her side of the bed to rest her head on his chest, her soft scent relaxing him until he drifted off to sleep as well.

Sesshoumaru was pissed. When he'd finally returned to his penthouse he had a message from his father demanding he return in the morning. Apparently he wasn't done with his lecture yet. He'd barely slept, staring at the same spot on the ceiling as always while his mind wandered. When it was finally morning he climbed out of his bed, dressing and forcing down some coffee before he left to face his father one again.

When he got there he noticed a car he'd never seen before parked next to the idiot hanyou's and when he walked past he saw the overfull backseats, furrowing his brows in confusion. 'What stray animal has the half-breed brought home with him? And of course father allows it.'

He smirked as he took in the wood nailed over the broken windows. That at least had been gratifying. All he wanted to do, besides find his elusive love, was to break something, anything… or everything. He let himself in and froze two steps from the door. 'Impossible. Why would she be here?' He thought for a moment before it dawned on him. It had to be her car outside, her things stuffed in both hers and Inuyasha's.

His eyes bled red as he reached his conclusion. 'This Sesshoumaru was not worthy of more than a one night stand but she will move in with the half-breed?' He felt like his heart was breaking, but his anger was so kind as to distract him from the pain. His eyes snapped to the top of the stairs where his soon to be dead younger sibling stood, staring down at him with a confused on his face.

It took everything he had not to fly up the stairs and strangle the hanyou, but he refused to let his emotions rule his actions. He'd tried that and all it did was make him look and act like a love sick fool. He refused to let the hanyou know that he somehow got the girl that his brother had fallen for. The gloating would never end if it was discovered.

He wanted to see her so badly, but that would only make matters worse, as she would surely tell Inuyasha and they would laugh at him together. That and if he laid eyes on her again it would just make the pain of losing her worse. His father was right after all. He never really had her in the first place.

He forced his beast to recede before turning away as if he'd never seen the hanyou to begin with, walking towards his father's study. He wanted to get it over with so he could get out of there.

Author's notes: Hope you guys like the beginning. Citrusy action starts next chapter! To be notified when I update this story, go to:

http://sunsetmiko. you can't see the link, it is also in my profile.

Let me know what you think. It's your responses that got me so excited to decide to write a sequel and to start it so soon, so keep it up! It really helps me to know what you think, as well as what you're wondering about or hoping for, because it's like miracle grow for my muse.


	2. One Way to Use a Desk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **

2 – One Way to Use a Desk

Inu was waiting in his study when his son knocked lightly before entering. He had always been an early riser and he knew that Sesshoumaru would come shortly after first light, so he was ready for him. He had devised several different plans for his son's vacation and it was up to him to choose from there. When Sesshoumaru had left the day before, Inu Senior found himself feeling guilty. He knew he should never have insulted the girl, even if he was thinking it. His son just needed more time. He needed something to distract him and he needed to get laid. He needed to be with someone else so he would stop thinking about her.

He was ready to launch into his practiced pitch when he saw the look in his son's eyes. Sesshoumaru's face very rarely showed emotion, but if you watched closely you could see it in his eyes. Instantly he was on his feet and at his son's side. "What's happened, Sesshoumaru?"

The younger taiyoukai let his father to guide him to a chair before he allowed himself to collapse. The short walk had been more than he could handle and he had no idea what to do. Just walking away and letting Inuyasha have her wouldn't work. He needed her too much, and his brother didn't deserve her.

"She is here."

The elder taiyoukai's eyes widened in surprise. "You found her? But then why do you look so upset?"

"It seems she has chosen the hanyou over this Sesshoumaru."

Inu Senior furrowed his brows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"She is here, and it appears she is moving in with the hanyou."

Inu was silent for a moment, waiting for the joke; because there was no way that he was talking about Kagome. When Sesshoumaru didn't speak again he decided to clear things up. "Son, tell me your girl's name."

The depressed demon stared up at his father with an empty look in his eyes. "What difference does her name make?"

"Trust me, my boy. It could make a world of difference. Now tell me her name."

Sesshoumaru's mouth was open and her name was almost out when there was a soft knock on the door. "Hey, Dad? You in there? Inu said you should be up by now and I wanted to talk to you." It was Kagome's sweet voice that floated through the door, the sound making Sesshoumaru's heart ache even more. He stood up without a sound and walked out the French doors and into the garden while his father watched in surprise.

When he decided Sesshoumaru wasn't coming back in any time soon he opened the door for the girl he loved like a daughter. "Kagome, dear! So good to see you. What do you need from an old demon like me?"

She laughed and the two sat down facing each other. Sesshoumaru was standing just outside the partially opened doors, leaning against the house so she wouldn't see him. Even though it hurt he still needed to hear her voice.

"Well, okay this is kinda embarrassing, but… did Inuyasha tell you how I came a day early the last time and went to a club?"

"Tell me? The boy wouldn't stop telling me. Kagome dear, you really had him scared, especially when you weren't answering your phone."

"Yeah, I know, and I feel terrible about worrying him, but he never lets me have any fun when we go out. I wanted to have a good time and… well… I did. I had a **very** good time."

Sesshoumaru couldn't control the smirk that her words inspired. At least he knew she really had enjoyed herself.

Inu tried not to laugh. He knew his son was listening. What better way for him to understand that she wasn't 'with' Inuyasha than to hear it from her own lips. "Alright, so what's the problem then?"

Kagome sighed and looked up at him with sad eyes. "I… I really liked him… but… he never gave any indication that he wanted anything more and I didn't want to be one of those girls that tries to push a guy into a relationship he doesn't want, so I just wrote a little note and left before he woke up." She sniffled and he was worried for a moment that she would cry. "When I went home I couldn't get him out of my head. It's like he's stuck in there with super glue or something! I tried to get over it and move on, but then I'm sure Inuyasha told you about Kouga. It was stupid of me, really, to think that I could find anyone to replace him."

"If you feel so strongly about it why don't you get in touch with him and see. Maybe he felt something more than you thought. You didn't leave him any way of getting in contact with you. No last name, no phone number, not even what city you lived in. He could have been looking for you all this time."

"I doubt it. He was a beautiful demon. There's no way he would spend a second looking for a plain girl like me. I was lucky to spend the time I did with him." Kagome's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "How did you know he didn't have my number, name, or city? I didn't tell you that."

"Oh… well… I uh…" the taiyoukai backpedaled, but it was too late. She knew something was up and he knew she wouldn't give up until she found out what. He was waiting for Sesshoumaru to show himself but apparently his son wasn't going to come to his rescue.

Sesshoumaru was too busy to save his father. He was running her words through his mind over and over again. She'd been thinking of him all the while he was thinking of her? She thought he wasn't interested?? And she wasn't with Inuyasha??? Slowly he began to realize that Inuyasha had to be the overprotective friend she'd mentioned, but that meant…

The car, the car Inuyasha was driving that day when they'd passed in the driveway wasn't his. It was the one that was parked outside right at that very moment. But he was sure Inuyasha had been alone in the car. And he knew that his brother's nose wasn't that bad to have not noticed his scent on her. She'd been absolutely covered in it before they went to sleep, even after the shower.

"Dad, how did you know that? I didn't even tell Inuyasha that until last night."

"Well my dear, you see… well, the thing is…" his pathetic attempt at excuses suddenly became background noise when she saw movement in the garden from the corner of her eye. Turning to see more clearly she froze in place, her eyes wide in shock and surprise. There in the doorway stood Sesshoumaru and the way he was looking at her… she just couldn't move. There was this incredible heat in his eyes and she knew that everything she'd assumed was wrong.

Inu finally realized that he no longer held her attention and turned to see what she was staring at, already knowing. He smiled as he saw how his son was looking at her. He knew that look. It was the same way he looked at Sesshoumaru's mother and Inuyasha's as well. It wasn't just a look filled with desire, though the desire was definitely there. It was a look of absolute love and adoration and Kagome's eyes held the same. He knew then that they would never be separated from one another again.

He laughed when he noticed that neither of them was moving, each paralyzed by the other's eyes. "You know, you haven't seen each other in two months. You could at least say hello to each other."

Sesshoumaru broke the eye contact to glare at his father for a moment before his gaze returned to the beauty before him. "You just left."

"I… I didn't think you'd want to see me again."

"You were wrong."

When the silence grew awkward once more Inu decided it was time to go. "Alright kids, I'm gonna leave you alone to catch up. Sesshoumaru, try not to make too big of a mess of my desk, okay?" They both glared at him and Inu only laughed before walking around his desk, stacking his papers neatly together and putting them safely in the filing cabinet. "What? They're in order and I don't want to spend hours fixing them because you couldn't take a minute and… oh never mind." He walked out of his study, closing the door behind him, and his happy whistling could be heard throughout the house as he made his way upstairs to see the woman he loved.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were back to staring at each other. Neither knew what to say and the tension was killing them. When he finally took a few steps forward Kagome smirked. "So you **can** move. Good. Then maybe you can remind me of what I've been missing for two months?"

Sesshoumaru visibly relaxed and smirked back. "Gladly."

Inuyasha was getting worried. Kagome had been gone for a long time, and while her talking with his father was common, he hadn't thought to warn her about his brother being in the house. Now he couldn't stop imagining what Sesshoumaru might say or do to her. He was sure he'd never seen him look quite so pissed and out of control as he had earlier, and Inuyasha wanted to smack himself for letting her go to his father's study alone.

He opened the door, intent on finding her and making sure everything was fine, but his father was standing on the other side, his hand raised to knock. "Nope. No, my son, you stay right here."

"What? Why? Where's Kagome? She's supposed to be talking to you!"

"She found someone more interesting than me and I'm sure she's thought of something far more interesting to do."

Inuyasha gave his father the dirtiest look imaginable. "What… **the HELL**… are you talking about?!?"

"You're old man killed two birds with one stone."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?"

"It means that Kagome is otherwise occupied and you're going to leave her and your brother alone." Of course as soon as the last four words came out of his mouth he wished he had a rewind button because Inuyasha looked ready to push him down the stairs if necessary to get to her. "Calm down, Inuyasha! She's fine! Happier than she's been in the last two months even. Now you just need to calm down and wait for her to come to you. You guys will have to talk, but not right now. Don't make me post a guard outside your door. You know I will."

"I thought you cared about her! How could you leave her alone with that bastard? If he hurts her I swear to…"

"Oh just shut up," his father growled in frustration. "She's in good hands at the moment, most likely literally. Trust me; she wanted me to leave her alone with him. They've met before."

"No they haven't! He's never laid eyes on her! She doesn't even know his name!"

"Sorry son, but you're wrong on both counts. Now you march yourself right back in your room and stay there! Don't make me say it again!"

Inuyasha frowned but obeyed. When his father used **that** tone he knew he meant business.

"We're not… we're not really going to do this on his desk, are we?" Kagome asked in a breathy voice. Sesshoumaru had already hoisted her up to sit on the shiny wood surface and was covering her throat and shoulders with kisses and little nips that made her gasp, every now and then nibbling on her earlobe as well. She was, understandably, having a difficult time focusing on anything but the demon standing between her legs and making her feel things she'd only felt once before, with him.

"Hn," he mumbled into the crook of her neck. "Why not? He offered after all."

"Yeah but… hey, hey wait a second." She had to physically pull his face back by his hair so she could look at him. "Don't you have a room here?"

"Too far away. I take you here or you risk me taking you in the hall somewhere in between. Why do you smell so much like the hanyou if you are not 'with' him?" he asked as he allowed his hands to roam under the oversized shirt she wore, one he was sure belonged to Inuyasha, finding her bare breasts, nipples already hard and awaiting his touch.

"I slept with him last night," she replied, not thinking about how it would sound. This time he pulled back to look at her on his own. When she noticed that his motions had ceased she looked up and met his eyes, seeing something like pain in them. "No… no, no, no, no, no… Not slept with him like this. I slept in his bed last night. He came and got me and we didn't get back until the middle of the night, and…" she trailed off, not quite sure how to tell him about Kouga.

"The wolf demon?" When her eyes widened in surprise he chuckled and explained. "You still carry his scent as well. And am I to assume he was your boyfriend by your hesitance to tell me of him?"

"Mmm Hmm… nice guy… not you… can we talk about this later?"

Her choppy answer was enough for him. After what he'd overheard her say to his father he had no doubts about her feelings for him. She was his now. It didn't matter who else had touched her body, kissed her lips, and held her close before him. All that mattered was that he would be the last. "As you wish," Sesshoumaru said in a deep, heated tone that told her she was in for it, and she couldn't wait.

She allowed him to turn her around on the desk and watched as he moved to sit in his father's chair. He pulled her to the edge and started pulling her shirt up to reveal her body, the body he'd dreamt about for two months, and she helped by pulling it up over her head before she tossed it at one of the empty chairs in the room. She was covered with just a tiny pair of panties now and he sat back to take in the sight. She was already panting, causing her breasts to bounce ever so slightly, and she was just as perfect as he remembered her to be.

"Are you just gonna sit there and look at me or what?" Kagome said with a smirk. In less than a second her panties were gone and she had no idea where they went. He leaned toward and put one finger in the middle of her chest, slowly pushing her to lie back while keeping his eyes locked with hers. When she was holding herself up with her elbows he slowly dragged the single digit down her stomach, making her squirm and giggle until he made it to the top of the soft black curls he'd missed so much.

"This Sesshoumaru has been dying for a taste of you for two months." She shivered at the promise in his voice and watched him intently as he leaned forward to brush his nose through her curls, breathing in deeply the scent of her arousal and loving that it was all for him. Ever so slowly he allowed his tongue to slip out and slide along her slick folds, purring in pleasure at the taste. He kept his eyes locked with hers while his tongue explored, circling her clit before returning to her entrance and delving inside.

Seeing the look of absolute enjoyment on her face and hearing her soft moans drove him on and soon he had her teetering on the edge of ecstasy, always pulling back a moment too soon, keeping her from reaching fulfillment until she was pleading with him for more. Deciding she'd suffered enough for the moment, Sesshoumaru slipped two fingers into her tight passage while running the tip of a fang over her clit, tossing her right over the edge.

She practically screamed his name while she came and he couldn't help but smirk, knowing that every demon, hanyou, and probably even human in the residence heard her. He couldn't help but enjoy the thought that Inuyasha had to be pissed. He was surprised the hanyou hadn't barged in to 'save' her from the big bad demon already. He kept her on her orgasmic high for several minutes until he was certain she would pass out if he continued and then slowed his ministrations, allowing her to come back down to earth.

When she could finally see straight again she looked down at him, laughing when she saw the smug look on his face. Kagome sat up slowly, her entire body still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Sesshoumaru allowed his hands to rest on the curve of her hips and leaned in to rest his head against her stomach, smiling when her hands came up to run through his hair. "I really missed you," she whispered. "And you're wearing **way** too much clothes."

He looked back up at her with a smirk and allowed her to tug his shirt over his head, not bothering to waste time on buttons. He kicked off his shoes and socks, undid his pants, and stood just long enough to drop them and his boxers to the floor before sitting back down in the chair. "Better?"

"Much," Kagome said in a distracted tone, staring at the beautiful erection she thought she'd never get to experience again. He noticed where her attention was focused and again a smug smile pulled at his lips. At least he had succeeded in his goal of giving her a night she would never forget; the best she ever had. And now he would get to do so every night. "Sesshoumaru?" she almost whined.

Taking the hint he lifted her effortlessly off the desk and perched her over his lap, allowing her to reach between their bodies. When her hand touched his overheated skin he groaned and she giggled, giving him a little squeeze before lining it up with her entrance. Her giggling turned into a moan of complete ecstasy as he lowered her slowly, sliding smoothly into her tight, slick passage. When he was fully sheathed he released her ass and allowed his hands to caress her, teasingly trailing claws down her spine with one hand while the other rolled a hard pink nipple between thumb and forefinger. His mouth claimed the other pebbled peak, sucking roughly and making her moan louder while she ground her hips against his.

Once he'd fully teased and worshipped both perfect breasts equally, he looked up into her eyes. Again he felt the rush of intimacy he had experienced that night, but this time it didn't scare him. He understood it now and only wished he had then. If he had simply spoken his thoughts neither would have had to suffer the long separation. His right hand came up to cup her cheek and she tilted her head into his touch. "Kagome…" he trailed off, not sure how to say what he really wanted to.

She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him softly. "I know. Me too." His arms wrapped around her back and hers around his neck and he rested his cheek between her breasts, listening to her heartbeat. Every inch of his body relaxed as he was wrapped in her sweet scent and calming aura, well, every inch except for a not so small area that alerted him to its quite un-relaxed state when her passage twitched around his aching cock. He hadn't been with anyone since that night, even though he'd tried, and taking care of it himself just wasn't the same. He flexed his muscles, making his arousal move slightly inside her slick heat and she moaned.

Both reminded of their current position and activity, Sesshoumaru almost reluctantly pulled back from their shared embrace and looked up at her with a smirk as he flexed again. He watched her eyes flutter closed in pleasure and moved his hands to her hips once more, lifting her easily until just the head remained inside her before slowly lowering her again. On his second lift she rearranged her legs so she could lift herself, her legs thrown over the arms of the chair, using her thigh muscles to move with him rather than just letting him do all the work. Kagome grabbed the back of the chair on either side of his head for leverage and Sesshoumaru allowed her to control the speed of their motions.

She kept it slow for a while but it wasn't long before she wanted and needed more and her movements became faster and more urgent. Soon he was lifting his hips to meet her downward motions, pumping more rapidly every moment. He felt it when she came, her passage tightened around him while her back arched and her head was thrown back in ecstasy, his name on her lips as a whispered mantra as her muscles locked in place and the world crashed down around her. He fought it but the pleasure was just too much and her clenching pussy forced him to orgasm with her.

Neither moved nor spoke for several minutes as they fought to catch their breath. Finally Kagome leaned in, wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead on his shoulder. His arms circled her body and he held her gently. A few minutes later he felt her begin to shake and for a moment he was afraid she was crying until he remembered that he would smell tears if she was. He listened carefully and could hear her almost silent laughter as her body shook with it.

"What is it you find so amusing, Kagome?" he asked, trying to hide his confusion and worry.

"It's just… I… I remember when I first met your father, Inuyasha and I were waiting in here for him and I sat down in this chair and I thought Inuyasha was going to have a stroke! Or kittens. Quite possibly kittens. But when your Dad came in he said I could use his chair if I wanted to. I don't think **this** was what he had in mind when he said it though."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "No, I expect not."

"I can't believe we really just did this in your father's study, on his desk **and** in his chair!"

"This Sesshoumaru would gladly replace the furniture if he so wishes. It would be money well spent. Now, my pretty little vixen, we have a bed to christen." When she didn't answer right away he tried to make eye contact but she kept turning away. "Is everything alright, Kagome?"

She sucked in a deep breath, let it out slowly, inhaled again and then spoke. "I think we need to talk."

Author's Note:

I have to say that I am totally honored by you guys. The Syndrome has now been nominated in 3 categories and SWtPF in 1 at the Feudal Association. I can't thank you guys enough. Your support keeps me happy and writing. Your reviews keep me inspired. Your nominations touch my heart that you enjoy my stories enough to think them award-worthy!

Nominations end Saturday night at midnight and you can join whenever, so head on over to the Feudal Association and nominate your favorites. I nominated a couple. I know there are more things I would like to but for the life of me I can't remember them! I guess that's what I get when I write 95 percent of the time and read only 5 percent. There are some really good things nominated, so if you're looking for things to read the Feudal Association is a great place to start. They even have a list of all their previous winners, which looks an awful lot like my 'to read' list.

I've been working almost non-stop on my CafePress store the last few days. In the Fanfic and Inu Fanfic sections I now have black and colored shirts available as well as more color choices and I've added bumper stickers too! In the Scout section I'm working on the new Daisy section that should be visible in a few more days when I finish with it. I love my new graphics program. Not only can I make really cool banners but I can make my images look really professional. I'm addicted to the program now!

And now I'm off to bed, at least I think I am. I never know if my brain will let me sleep or not!


	3. Don't Turn Your Back on Me

Then the next chapter would have discussion her relationship with Inuyasha, about kouga, how she hid his scent on her so inu d

3 – Don't Turn Your Back on Me

Sesshoumaru was never afraid of anything. He'd faced powerful demons in battle. He'd stood alone against entire armies. He lived for centuries, static in an ever changing world. He, along with his father, learned business the hard way through trial and error. He took on multinational corporations and brought them to their knees before him. He feared no man, no group, no army, no company, nothing, but this little bitty thing in his arms had him terrified with just a few words.

What did she want to talk about? He thought she understood what he was trying to say, that she knew that he couldn't survive without her. She was his, or at least he thought she was. His body was tense, still holding her close, still sheathed inside her and she wanted to talk. As his mind began to come up with possibilities he could feel his heart hardening in his chest. She left him; hurt him without ever knowing it, but this was different. She was looking into his eyes. If she could hold his gaze and break his heart…

Kagome saw lots of things swimming in the swirling molten gold he called his eyes. She saw insecurity, worry, nervousness, and even fear and she could see his expression growing colder by the second. Her right hand came up and stroked his cheek, tracing his markings before moving to slide along the edge of his ear like she was memorizing the shape and he unconsciously leaned into her touch. "Sesshoumaru, I just said we need to talk."

"Is that not what women say when ending relationships?" He tried to keep his voice steady and cold but it was impossible. Too much was riding on her words.

"Maybe, but that's not what I'm doing. It's just… we don't really **have** a relationship. We don't know anything about each other. I didn't even know that my best friend of almost ten years was your brother."

"Half-brother," he corrected out of habit.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes at him. I just think that if we really want to have something together we need to go back and start a relationship the right way. If we just base everything on sex… it just won't work."

"What is it you are saying? You wish to date?"

Kagome smiled. "Something like that. And as wonderful as it is, being with you like this, I think we need to… not have sex for a while, to just spend time together, get to know each other, you know?"

He nodded his understanding, overcome with relief. He could handle not sleeping with her for a while, so long as he got to be near her, in her presence with her scent and aura surrounding him. It might not be comfortable but it was a hell of a lot better than what he'd thought she was going to say.

"I know Inuyasha is going to throw a fit when he finds out."

"It is quite likely that he already knows," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "You did scream this Sesshoumaru's name rather loudly." He chuckled as she blushed and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Lovely. Yeah, that isn't going to be fun. Why don't you two get along?"

"The hanyou hasn't told you?" She shook her head. "Father replaced my mother shortly after she died with the hanyou's mother."

Kagome's eyes softened and her arms wrapped around his neck again. "You know that isn't his fault, right? He didn't choose who his parents are or the situation he was born into."

"By the time this Sesshoumaru understood the damage was done. He has hated me for years because he believes I still hate him. Tell me, Kagome, how is it that he did not recognize my scent on you? Even with his weaker senses he should have easily detected it."

"Easy," she said with a grin and he watched in surprise as her blue eyes began to glow, her irises lightening until they were a lilac color, her pupils disappearing completely. His entire body began to tingle and he was instantly aroused again. "Sniff," she ordered, not noticing his shocked expression. He leaned forward obediently and sniffed the crook of her neck where he'd marked her with his scent, but it was gone. She smelled pure, clean, and simply like Kagome.

"You are a miko?" It didn't make sense. Miko were conditioned to kill demons, not befriend them, and definitely not sleep with them.

"Not trained or anything. I didn't want the classes."

"Your family?"

"Gramps was disappointed for a while but my mother understood. She lived her life as a miko but didn't like the separation of species that she was taught. It's probably why I like demons and half-demons too, just as much as humans. She raised me to believe that everyone was equal."

"If you were not trained how can you…"

"Self taught. I just read a lot of books. Let me tell you, the scent thing is a life saver. Inuyasha has always wanted to beat up any guy that I spent any amount of time with. I learned to hide their scents so he couldn't find them. Otherwise I think he'd be in jail by now."

"The hanyou is protective of you but you are not in a relationship with him?"

"Nope, never have, never will. I love him like a brother. I guess I should probably go upstairs and talk to him before he explodes. Your father must have done something to keep him in his room. That's the only reason I can imagine that explains why he isn't here yet." Sesshoumaru pulled her back to his body and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, marking her with his scent again. She smelled beautiful all on her own but with his scent mixed with hers, it was divine. That and anyone with a nose would know she'd been claimed and was hands off.

"This Sesshoumaru is not ready to let you go yet." She shifted slightly in his lap and they both moaned at the unexpected friction, both now quite aware of the position they were still in.

"That thing I said about not having sex for a while…" Kagome whispered.

"Yes?" he asked with a smirk, hoping that she was thinking what he most definitely was thinking.

"Let's start that tomorrow." He flexed his muscles and gasped. "Oh yeah, definitely tomorrow. Maybe the next day even."

"This Sesshoumaru finds that more than agreeable." He leaned forward and caught a nipple between his lips and she arched towards him in pleasure. His arms wrapped around her and he stood, holding her to his body before setting her at the very edge of the desk. This time he wanted to be in control. Kagome leaned back slightly, propping herself up on her arms behind her, and looked up at him. He slid his hands to the curve of her waist to keep her steady and slowly pulled back loving his she moaned for him. He smirked before pushing his way back in torturously slowly.

"Mmm… more," she murmured.

Deciding to have a little more fun with her he pulled back again, even slower than before, this time pushing back in only halfway. Sesshoumaru repeated his motions several time, staring into her eyes while she glared at him. After almost a minute of his torture she whimpered and slid one hand down to rub firmly on her clit, only to have her hand moved away. When she growled in frustration he simply smirked at her and moved his right hand so that his fingers were splayed over her lower abdomen and his thumb rubbed her clit gently.

He continued his slow motions for a short while longer until he was sure she wasn't expecting it and then he thrust into her hard and deep. The sound that escaped her, a combination of surprise and bliss, drove him on and he finally moved like she wanted him to, fast and hard. Between the beautiful friction and his well placed thumb, Kagome was almost instantly at the edge of orgasm. When she felt him start to slow again she reached up with one hand and grabbed a fistful of silver strands that had slipped over his shoulder.

He chuckled at her desperate attempt to reach her peak and did as she wished, thrusting even harder, and he watched as her body tensed, groaning when her passage clamped down around him again. This time he managed to retain control and he kept moving, driving her higher instead of allowing her to come down. His left hand came up and ran teasingly down the middle of her chest and stomach, dragging his claws carefully over hypersensitive skin.

She was whispering her mantra again, this time throwing in a few "Oh gods," with the previous, "Sesshoumaru, oh, Sesshoumaru." He pushed harder with his thumb and her entire body locked again, her back arched so far that the top of her head nearly touched the desktop. She tightened around him again, this time so much so that he was almost in pain, but what a wonderful pain it would be. The hand still wrapped in his hair gave a tug and he joined her in ecstasy.

His body went limp over hers and she lay back carefully, holding his head to her shoulder as she went, and they both lay there panting for several minutes. Finally he could move again and he lifted his upper body to kiss her softly. "Promise me that you won't disappear again," he whispered in a pleading tone.

"I won't disappear again, I promise. Though I could use a nap." He smirked before groaning as he lifted himself from her completely, slowly slipping from her depths. Kagome let her head fall back to the desk with a thump and he just watched her breathe for a while before bending under the desk and putting his boxers and pants back on. Sesshoumaru walked around the desk and gathered the rest of their discarded clothing.

"Sit up, Kagome," he said softly. When she groaned he grabbed both her hands and pulled her carefully to a seated position, with her simply allowing him to move her. "You have to stay sitting up if you want your shirt back. This Sesshoumaru could always carry you through the house as you are…"

That got her and she snatched her shirt from over his shoulder, pulling it over her head. "Can I lay back down now?" she grumbled.

"I can assure you that this Sesshoumaru's bed is much more comfortable than a wooden desk."

"I'm sure you can and I'm sure it is." She looked up at him and a small smile appeared on her lips. She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could. "Carry me?"

He chuckled at her again before pausing to think that he'd never chuckled so much in so little time before. "This Sesshoumaru had intended to do so already, so do not think your puppy eyes have anything to do with it."

"Sure you were," she said teasingly. He merely grunted back before lifting her into his arms. "Do you have my panties?" she asked with a slight blush.

"Do not worry. I would never leave such a prize behind."

She glanced up at him in surprise, not bothering to notice that they had left the study and were moving closer and closer to where Inuyasha was most likely waiting for her. Her gaze turned suspicious and when he was almost to the top of the stairs she spoke. "You put them in your pocket," she mumbled before raising her voice. "You have them, don't you? My panties from that night? When you took them off in the parking lot you put them in your pocket! I looked everywhere for those!"

A door opened and Sesshoumaru smirked as his brother came barreling out of his room towards them. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard! Put her down." Right when Inuyasha was about to reach them, the taiyoukai and his precious package disappeared as he used his demon speed to moved faster than the blink of an eye. Inuyasha skidded to a stop and whirled around, ready to charge at them again, looking rather similar to a bull ready to gore the toreador.

"Inuyasha! Stop it right now!" Kagome yelled. Seeing that he wasn't slowing down she sighed and Sesshoumaru moved out of the way again. "Inuyasha, if you don't stop this right now I'm not even going to bother explaining this to you! I'll just go take my nap with your brother."

"Half-brother," they said simultaneously.

"Half, whole, quarter, I don't give a fuck. This… you have to stop! Damn it Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is him! The guy from that night, the one I haven't been able to forget about. I love you, I really do, but I will not let you mess this up for me!"

Finally the hanyou seemed to hear something and stopped to stare at his best friend in his worst enemy's arms. "My brother? You slept with my brother?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, she did much more than sleep with this Sesshoumaru," the taiyoukai mocked.

Kagome turned and smacked his chest. "Put me down," she hissed. When he didn't move a muscle to comply she hit him again, this time adding a little charge of her power through her tightly balled fist. "Put me down right now!" When he grudgingly obeyed she moved away from him, much to his dismay. She stopped at a spot just about right between the siblings and looked from one to the other. Deciding on Inuyasha, she turned and looked straight into his eyes. "I didn't know he was your brother, Inuyasha! You never even told me his name. Sure, you look similar, but so do all silver dog demons! You have to understand that this has nothing to do with you."

"The fuck it doesn't! You're mine! Mine to protect and take care of and I have to protect you from him! Don't you understand? He's a huge jerk. He's just taking advantage of you! When he's done he'll toss you away like last weeks garbage and I refuse to stand back and let it happen." There was a vicious snarl from behind her and both Kagome and Inuyasha focused on the taiyoukai who now had bright crimson eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in almost a whisper.

"Kagome, get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled before rushing forward to drag her to safety. He didn't make it within five feet of her before he was thrown back and Sesshoumaru stood between them, his back to her and his beast fully focused on the male that wished to challenge his claim on the female he desired as his mate.

"Kagome has no need of your protection from this Sesshoumaru. She is mine," he growled threateningly.

Kagome looked up at the back of his head in surprise. She was used to Inuyasha calling her his but Sesshoumaru… it made her wonder just where he saw their soon to be established relationship going. Demons didn't make claims lightly. "Do you… do you mean that?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru turned around slowly and looked into her eyes, his still blazing red. "You belong to this Sesshoumaru." His hand reached out and touched her cheek gently. "Since the moment we saw you we wanted you, not for one night or for a few but for all of them, for every single night of the rest of your life… the days as well."

Tears welled up in her eyes and just when she was about to speak his hand jerked, the deadly claw that tipped his thumb cutting into her cheek. The beast was instantly enraged. Inuyasha leapt on his back. Inuyasha caused him to injure his intended mate. Inuyasha was going to die. Sesshoumaru was going to kill him. Kagome held a hand to her bleeding cheek and watched in horror as the two fought.

Sesshoumaru clawed at the hanyou's sides and back in an attempt to loosen his hold and shake him off, while Inuyasha's claws dug into the taiyoukai's chest, his arms thrown over the larger and stronger demon's shoulders, holding on for dear life, all the while yelling and screaming threats and accusations regarding 'his' Kagome.

Finally she regained the ability to move and think and she took off at breakneck speed, running down the hall and skidding to a stop outside their father's bedroom door. She began to beat her first on the door while yelling for him and in a few seconds the door was open, a confused and instantly worried taiyoukai looking at her in shock as blood leaked from between her fingers and rolled down her arm, dripping off her elbow to the floor. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru… fighting…" she gasped out between panting breaths. "They're gonna kill each other."

"Izayoi, take care of Kagome," he called back towards the still winded human standing outside his door. He was already halfway down the hall already.

"Kagome dear? Oh my god, what happened to you!?"

"Sesshoumaru… Inuyasha…" she gasped, pointing down the hall with the hand not trying and failing to slow the rapidly bleeding face wound. The long hall echoed with snarls, crashes, and thuds, and both women looked worriedly towards the source of the noise before Izayoi came to her senses and dragged Kagome inside, closing and locking the heavy wood door behind her. She knew what the scent of blood did to demons, especially demons that were natural predators like the demons in her family.

If one of her sons, yes, she considered Sesshoumaru a son even though he acted like she didn't exist, if one of them hurt her then they both had to be kept away. From what her mate had told her, Sesshoumaru was in love with Kagome, something she knew Inuyasha wouldn't take well. Hopefully Inu Senior would be able to get a handle on things before they injured each other too badly. Fights over females weren't taken lightly and were often to the death, and Izayoi silently prayed for the safety of her husband and both of her sons while she led Kagome into the bathroom.

Kagome took one look in the bathroom mirror and almost passed out. She had been so worried by the fighting, so determined to get Inu, that she hadn't even thought about the cut. She hadn't felt the blood running down her arm. She hadn't felt the sting of the wound. She had no idea that it was so serious until she took in her red stained shirt and arm. Her face was already pale and she began to get dizzy. Izayoi noticed and led her to sit on the toilet. "Kagome? I need you to move your hand so we can press this towel to your cheek. It should help slow the bleeding better than just your hand. Okay?" Kagome nodded slowly and let her hand drop, her stomach flip-flopping when she heard the woman she loved as much as her own mother gasp in shock.

"Is it that bad?" she asked weakly.

"It isn't good sweetie. How did this happen? I can't imagine either of them hurting you on purpose."

Kagome shook her head and looked up at Izayoi, her hand coming up to hold the towel so Izayoi could continue gathering emergency supplies. In a house full of demons injuries happen so she had an overstocked first aid kit that included the things necessary to stitch closed larger wounds. She'd even taken a class after the third time Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru tried to shred each other when they were little.

"Inuyasha was mad and said some things about Sesshoumaru that he shouldn't have and I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru lost control."

"But if he's in love with you, dear, then his beast wouldn't hurt you either."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Love? You think he loves me?"

"Oh… I… I'm sorry honey. I thought you knew."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what Inu said. Said he could tell by the way you looked at each other that he loved you and you loved him too. Is he wrong, sweetie?"

Kagome slowly shook her head. She knew she was in love with him but she had no idea he was in love with her. The whole dating thing was her way of testing the waters, to see what his intentions really were while hoping that he would grow to love her as much as she did him. Apparently she didn't need to do that at all. If Papa Inu said it then it was true. He could read people like a book, a large print book at that.

Izayoi smiled. She could tell already that Kagome would soon be becoming an official part of their family. "So if it wasn't his beast either… was it Inuyasha? Inuyasha didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Sesshoumaru was talking to me with his back to Inuyasha…"

The woman before her clicked her tongue. Sesshoumaru was snubbing Inuyasha, turning his back to him like he posed no threat. It wasn't a surprise that a fight started. You never turned your back on an enemy unless you deemed them weak. Sesshoumaru knew that of course, and had aggravated Inuyasha on purpose.

"He had his hand on my cheek and then all of a sudden he moved and his thumb slipped and cut me. It happened so fast I didn't even know what happened at first. Inuyasha attacked him, jumped on his back." The world was beginning to tilt before her eyes and Kagome wasn't sure what was happening.

"So this was made by one of Sesshoumaru's claws?" Izayoi asked with worry she couldn't hide in her voice.

Kagome nodded weakly. Something was wrong. She'd lost too much blood or something, because her eyes refused to focus and it felt like she was sitting on a barstool and spinning at mach four. Izayoi turned and caught her just before she hit the floor, out cold.


	4. Where the Blame Lies

4 –

4 – Where the Blame Lies

His attempts to stop the fight weren't very successful so far. Inu Senior had never seen them fight quite like they were before. They were serious and it was obvious that each desired and meant to kill the other. He should have expected something like this. He knew how Inuyasha felt about Sesshoumaru and how he protected Kagome like pack. He'd been distracted by the thought of Kagome becoming a full member of the family as well as the surprise that he knew Sesshoumaru's mystery girl all along. After all the years that had passed since Sesshoumaru reached maturity, he'd begun to doubt that his son would ever find a mate, and finding out that the female he desired was Inuyasha's sweet little Kagome was definitely a surprise.

He glanced quickly between a crimson eyed, jagged striped Sesshoumaru who looked on the verge of transforming and a crimson eyed, jagged striped Inuyasha who was lost completely to his demon half. He had to do something soon or the entire house would be brought down around them, endangering his mate, Kagome, and all the servants as well.

His attention was ripped from his sons when he heard a shrill scream from upstairs, the fear in her voice sending a chill down his spine. "Inu! Kagome's passed out! The cut was from Sesshoumaru's claws and I can't stop the bleeding!"

Apparently that was what they needed to hear, as they both froze in mid-attack, focused on Izayoi's words. "Boys, we need to take care of Kagome. We need to save her," he said slowly, hoping that their sanity and control would return, quickly if at all possible.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at each other while their minds swirled. Kagome was in danger. Kagome was hurt. Sesshoumaru cut her. Inuyasha caused Sesshoumaru to cut her. Each was a threat to the other's claim on her. Instincts warred with common sense. They both wanted to rip the other's throat out to end the issue once and for all, but with Kagome in danger they each knew they had to help her first. The desire to protect her finally overrode the need to protect their claim and Sesshoumaru's beast surrendered control while Inuyasha's demon half receded.

Inu Senior let out a sigh of relief. "Sesshoumaru, go to her now. You are the only one that will be able to save her life. Inuyasha, you stay here. We will go to her when he has finished." Sesshoumaru disappeared in an instant and Inuyasha grumbled but obeyed his father's command anyways. "Son, I know this is hard to understand, but killing each other isn't going to make anything better."

"He slept with Kagome! How can I just let her be with him? You know how he is with women! He gets what he wants from them and then throws them away!"

"Inuyasha," his father said softly, laying a hand on his shaking shoulder gently. "This is different. You don't understand the circumstances."

"The fuck I don't! He picked her up in a club for a one night stand. He just got lucky enough to get two for the price of one!"

Inu Senior's claws dug into the hanyou's shoulder a bit as his hand tightened in anger and frustration. "I know you and your brother don't get along, but you need to shut up and listen. Two months ago, the morning Kagome finally called you; your brother came to me."

"Yeah, we passed the asshole on the driveway," Inuyasha growled before letting out a hiss of pain as claws dug deeper into his shoulder.

"Did I not say to shut up?" the taiyoukai snarled. "He came to me for help. He told me of a beautiful woman that he'd met the night before, a woman he felt a strong connection with. He told me he desired much more than one night with her but that she'd disappeared and he had no way to find her. He has been depressed since that day, his heart and soul yearning for her. When he arrived this morning and caught her scent he assumed that she was dating you and he was broken until she came to me and described an almost identical situation. They both missed each other. They both wanted more. Kagome is no one night stand. She wasn't a one night stand then. He just didn't get to tell her."

Inuyasha glanced up at his father's face and saw the look of seriousness and absolute honesty. "You mean…?"

"Your brother desires her as his mate. He would never cast her aside."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha screamed. "I didn't mean to! I didn't realize he was touching her and he just made me so mad and the next thing I knew I was on his back and she was bleeding! It's my fault she's hurt, that her life is in danger. I was just trying to protect her," he whimpered before dropping to his knees.

"Your demon half was in control, as was his beast. She will be fine, I promise you. Sesshoumaru will save her, my pup."

--

Izayoi had left the door open, knowing that Sesshoumaru would be on his way. If she hadn't she would have been ordering a new door, as the flash of silver that whipped past her towards the growing scent of Kagome's blood and the weakening scent of Kagome never slowed. She was close to dying, too close. He knelt on the bathroom floor beside her and gently pulled the blood soaked towel from her cheek to see the wound.

It was deep and the edges of the cut were a bright angry red, proof that only he could help her now. His claws had begun to produce his poison the second his beast gained control at Inuyasha's words. The beast hadn't realized, and neither had he, that the wound caused by the hanyou's foolishness would be lined with it. The poison would keep the blood from clotting and the wound from healing so that the intended victim would bleed to death, even from the tiniest scratch.

She hadn't been intended as a victim and this was no scratch. He had to stop the effects before her heart gave up. It was already slowing and struggling to beat and he listened to the straining organ fighting to keep her alive and her shallow breathing. Sesshoumaru reached out and traced the wound, almost in a trance. The scent of her blood was overwhelming and he had to fight to keep control as his beast raged inside. Their mate was hurt and they needed to help her. Once she was saved then the one who caused it would die, he assured the beast and himself.

"Izayoi," he almost whispered. "I need a cup or a glass."

The human woman looked surprised for a second before rushing to grab the glass that sat by the sink. He'd never spoken her name before and for a second she was sure she'd imagined it. She watched in silence as Sesshoumaru began a rite that should have been done with Kagome's permission as a part of their mating, but had to be done now to save her life.

It had been too long. She'd lost too much blood and the poison had spread too far into her body for him to simply remove it. If he had cleaned the wound properly as a mate should immediately then none of this would be necessary. Sesshoumaru wanted to kick himself. He should have noticed. He should have known. Why did he have to be so focused on Inuyasha? Why hadn't he worried about her safety first? It wasn't just the hanyou's fault. It was his as well. He had already failed her as a mate and he'd yet to even speak the word aloud.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a calming breath, though it wasn't very calming filled with the scent of blood and impending death. He then opened his eyes and, using the claw of his left index finger, slit his right wrist, allowing the blood to flow into the glass. When the bleeding slowed to a stop he called up his poison in the claws of his left hand and dripped the deadly, glowing green liquid into the collected blood. He watched carefully as the color of the fluid in the glass changed color. He had to do it just right. Not enough and it would fail to save her. Too much and she would only die faster. There was a flash of light and he pulled his hand quickly away. It was ready.

The taiyoukai slipped one arm under her neck and lifted her into a reclined position, not quite sitting but not laying flat on her back either. He opened her mouth carefully, disturbed by how limp her muscles were. She felt dead already. He started to pray that it wasn't too late and slowly began to pour the now glowing mixture into her mouth. He took care to make sure she didn't choke, encouraging her to swallow, a challenge considering how weak she was. Swallowing was almost beyond her capabilities. He tipped the glass higher, making sure she received every drop, and then wiped his finger around the inside of the glass, gathering what had clung to the sides. This he spread carefully over the cut. Now all he could do was wait and pray he'd gotten to her in time.

- - - - - - -

Inuyasha sat downstairs in the entryway against a wall with his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms around his legs, and his face buried in his knees. He'd never felt so guilty in all his life and now the one person that mattered to him more than anything was in grave danger and there wasn't a damn thing he could do for her. If she died he intended to follow her. It was the least he could do, and besides, if she died, Sesshoumaru would kill him no matter what their father did. Hell, he'd be doing him a favor, sending the hanyou to see the little miko his world revolved around in the afterlife.

Their father had gone up to check on the situation a while ago and hadn't returned, leading him to believe that there was no good news to be had. Inuyasha lifted his head, only to bang it against his knees as hard as he could. He deserved the pain, he deserved a lot more but at the moment he lacked the ability to move much more than he was. It felt like he was buried under tons and tons of sand and no matter how he flailed and fought he was dragged farther and farther underground.

"Inuyasha?" a soft, feminine voice called out to him. For a minute the world was in color again, he could move, like the sand had lifted, and the ache in his heart subsided, but only for a minute. He realized that it was just his mother and his head dropped back to his knees again.

Izayoi frowned when he failed to answer and she sat down beside her son. "Inuyasha, it'll be okay."

"No it won't," he said, his voice muffled since he refused to lift his head. "If she dies I die with her. If she lives she'll never forgive me and he'll still want to kill me. She'll pick him over me. She pretty much said it, that she loved me but she wouldn't let me ruin it for her. I didn't get it. She loves me but she loves him more."

"Inuyasha, she's going to live, I'm sure of it. She's a fighter, has to be to stand up to you, my stubborn little boy." He made a sound like he was about to protest, but when he felt her fingers on his ear he relaxed. It was almost like Kagome was with him then, rubbing his ears like she loved to do. "You should know better. There is nothing you could ever do to make her not forgive you. She shouldn't have to choose between the two of you. If you force her, I'm sorry honey but she will pick him. There isn't any reason that she can't be your friend and his mate."

"Sure there is. That bastard hates me. He'll never let her hang out with me. I'll be lucky to ever see her again, and that's if he doesn't kill me."

"He's not going to kill you. That would only hurt his relationship with her. She loves you too. Killing you would hurt her and he wouldn't ever be able to make up for it. You're her best friend, honey. You all just need to sit down and talk… and **listen**… and I know everything will work out just fine."

Inuyasha slowly lifted his head and looked at his mother. She always knew just what to say. "She's gonna be okay?" he whispered.

Izayoi nodded. "It was too late for him to remove the poison. He had to do 'it'. Sesshoumaru isn't sure yet that she'll be okay, but your father and I are. She just needs time now, to recover and for her body to adjust. She'll be fine, better than fine even."

He nodded his understanding and she opened her arms to him. The hanyou hugged her tightly and she stroked his hair just like she did when he was little. Izayoi held her son and hoped and prayed that she was right and it wasn't too late. She couldn't be wrong. Everyone had too much to lose if she was. Kagome was an integral part of all their lives and she was afraid they would all fall apart like a house of cards in a hurricane if the little miko died.

- - - - - -

Upstairs in his bathroom Sesshoumaru held her tightly to him. Her heartbeat was soft but steady, her breathing shallow but even. It appeared that he'd made it in time. When he'd finished helping her drink his blood and poison he'd sat and held her in his lap for almost an hour, his father checking in every now and then. It was eventually decided that she was not getting any worse so hopefully she would soon begin to get better. He then decided she needed to be cleaned up and placed where he'd been trying to take her in the first place, his bed, to rest, heal, and adjust.

While he peeled the sticky bloodstained shirt from her body he thought, remembering how she'd looked at him right before she was hurt when she asked if he meant it. Of course he meant it! It wasn't something taken lightly amongst demons, and when he claimed her as his own he meant every word. Why had she looked so surprised? Didn't she get it? He wanted her, he needed her, and most of all he…

Sesshoumaru frowned as he stripped out of his clothes as well and turned on the shower. He knew how he felt so why couldn't he say it? Why was it so hard to even think? He'd been able to think it before, when he'd thought he'd never find her, so why not now? He needed to be able to tell her! He needed for her to understand just how strongly he felt, so why was the word so difficult? It was just a word, four little letters. How could it be so hard? Those four letters though, when put together in that order… they were scary. What if she didn't feel the same? He'd thought she did, but now… What if he put his heart out there and she didn't want it? If she could doubt whether he meant his claim then maybe she didn't feel the connection between them like he did.

He didn't know what to do, but it didn't matter much at the moment anyway. She was unconscious and probably would be for a few days. When she woke up he would see how she reacted when he told her what he had to do to save her. If she was angry or upset then she didn't feel the same way. If she didn't mind then chances were good she did… damn, he couldn't even think the word when it was her… having feelings for him. What in the world was it that made that word so terrifying? The more he thought about it the worse it got. Finally he decided he needed someone else's opinion. He would go speak with his father once he had her settled.

Holding her carefully against his body, Sesshoumaru stepped into the shower and under the running water. The scent of her blood increased as the dried sticky red substance began to wash away to reveal her pale skin and he had to close his eyes tightly. It was horrible, painful almost, having the scent of blood coming from her so strongly. Usually it would excite a demon like him and he would yearn to taste it, but this was too much. If he didn't care about her then it wouldn't have bothered him a bit, but he did, more than he'd ever cared about another being in his entire life.

He allowed his hands to glide over her skin, removing the more persistent stains. Finally she was clean and he admired the body he wanted to hold for all of eternity. She was overly pale but otherwise she was perfect, flawless in his eyes. Sure, she had a few little scars, but those weren't flaws. They were Kagome. They made her unique. He'd seen a lot of beautiful women, mostly demonesses, but she was by far the most perfect. Her ass was just right, soft and squeezable but not overly large. Her breasts were just what he liked, enough to fill his hands, enough to pillow his head, enough to nurse their pups…

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself. He couldn't even think the L word, but he could think of having pups with her? It was ridiculous. Now he was not only able to be terrified at the mention of 'talking' but by a four letter word as well. Kagome had changed so many things about him already and she had no idea at all. Deciding he needed to get out before the hot water ran out, he held her now slippery form carefully and shut off the water. Grabbing a few towels he walked out into his bedroom, set her near the bottom of the bed, and began drying her off.

It was something he would never have done for another, something that he'd always considered below him. This was different somehow. Inside his beast was purring, thoroughly enjoying taking care of her. When he took the time to think about it, it made sense. Inu were creatures that thrived on touch, companionship, and pack; all things he'd denied himself for centuries, thinking himself above his instinctual side. It was instinct to groom each other, to be affectionate, and to care for each other. He'd never experienced it before, how it made him feel when he finally allowed himself to do what came naturally. Only she could bring it out in him. He'd never before felt the desire to do so, but now, now all that mattered was taking care of her, making sure she was alright.

He toweled her soft black hair dry before slipping her under the covers, resting her head gently on his pillows. A small smile pulled at his lips and he bent to kiss her pale lips. "I shall return soon, Kagome." Sesshoumaru quickly threw on some clothes and went to seek out his father. He needed to talk to him about his difficulties with the L word, as well as the hanyou's impending fate. He needed to know if their father would interfere. Inuyasha needed to pay. She'd almost died because of his stupidity!

As he made his way downstairs, where he was sure the elder taiyoukai would be, he stepped over and around the debris that he and his half-brother had caused during their fight. The servants were already cleaning it up, and they scattered as he approached, none of them wanting to be in his way.

- - - - - - -

Once Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome to his room, Inu Senior headed downstairs to tell his wife and younger son that she would be alright. When he took in the sight of Inuyasha in Izayoi's arms his heart ached for the boy. He knew that his son hadn't intended for Kagome to get hurt. He would never put her in danger if he could avoid it. Inuyasha loved Kagome.

The elder taiyoukai frowned. He was going to have to find a way to keep Sesshoumaru from killing Inuyasha, not just because he loved both of his sons, but because Kagome did as well. If Sesshoumaru were to kill her best friend, she would never be able to see past it and he would lose her for good. He was going to have to make sure his older son understood that. The brothers would have to find a way to get along for her sake.

When they heard him approaching, both looked up at him, worry and fear in their eyes as they saw the look on his face. He quickly replaced his frown with a small smile. "She's going to be fine. Sesshoumaru has taken her to get her cleaned up and make her comfortable."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I am. If she was going to get worse she would have done it by now. He made it in time." A little bit of light came back into the hanyou's eyes, but it faded again when he remembered why she'd been hurt to begin with. Seeing this, Inu Senior spoke again. "You did not intend for her to be injured. She will not blame you and Sesshoumaru will not kill you. I won't let him, for his own good. Kagome will be with us all for a long time to come."

"See, sweetie?" Izayoi said happily. "She'll be fine and everything will be alright. He'll understand that hurting you would only hurt her as well. Everything is going to work out, you and your brother will talk, and you will find a way to get along for her happiness."

"I deserve whatever he's got for me."

"No, you don't. I should have explained things to you better but I thought it would be best coming from her. I should have known that the two of you would end up fighting each other for your claims."

"So then it went well? Her body didn't reject it?" Izayoi asked in curiosity.

"I was worried that her miko energy would interfere, but it hasn't. Now we just wait and see how it goes. Everyone reacts differently, but you know that, don't you dear?" he asked with a smile. She'd gone through the same rite; though they had done it during their mating as was the usual practice. How else would she have been alive when both of his sons were young and still live now? She'd been with him for centuries. The rite had affected her in the most minimal way possible, but it varied greatly from person to person. The strength of the demon, the strength of the human, their ages, lots of things contributed, making it too complicated to predict.

"Do you think he'll let me see her?"

Inu looked down at Inuyasha. "I don't know if that is a good idea yet. He's probably still angry and he's definitely going to be in protective overdrive. Let me talk to him first, okay son?" Inuyasha nodded sadly. He didn't like it, but he understood. Sesshoumaru was going to be her mate, and he was going to have to respect that, even if he didn't like it. Of course that was assuming he lived through the night, and he wasn't too sure on that one yet.

Inu sat down on the floor beside Izayoi and the three fell into a semi-comfortable silence, just sitting and waiting. Sesshoumaru would come down eventually and neither parent wanted to leave Inuyasha's side at the moment, just in case.

- - - - -

Blue eyes fluttered open and gazed at an unfamiliar and unfocused ceiling. They blinked a few times in hopes of a clearer picture but the fuzziness remained. The lids dropped back down in surrender. It was too hard to keep them open, and if they wouldn't focus then there wasn't a point in trying.

Deciding to go with a difference sense, she focused on the noises around her. Too bad there weren't any to speak of. She could hear her breathing and every now and then when she tried to move she could hear the slight swishing of fabric, but other than that, nothing.

She spread her fingers out as much as she could, about the extent of her ability at the moment, and felt something so soft it could only be silk. Breathing in through her nose gave no new clues and Kagome gave up trying to figure out where she was or what happened for her to have no idea. Her eyebrows scrunched while she tried to think of the last thing she remembered. Okay, she remembered talking to Inuyasha on the phone. She remembered telling him she would be there the next afternoon. She remembered leaving that day, a day early…

Kagome sighed and stopped trying. Everything was fuzzy. Maybe things would be better after a little more sleep.


	5. A Quarter for Your Thoughts

When she wakes up i think I'm gonna make it seem like she can't remember it for a bit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **

5 – A Quarter for Your Thoughts

Sesshoumaru followed his nose into the large entryway, spotting his father, Inuyasha, and Izayoi all sitting against the far wall. He had to fight the urge to go and strangle the half-breed right then. Utilizing every ounce of his self control he approached the little group and looked directly at his father, ignoring the existence of the other two. "Father, this Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you."

Inuyasha looked at his half-brother who was making a point to not look at him. He needed to know if she was alright. What he really needed was to see her himself, but that was rather unlikely to happen anytime soon. "Is she alright?" he asked softly, looking away when Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to focus on him.

"She will recover," he said coldly. "This Sesshoumaru made it just in time."

"I didn't mean for her to…"

"This Sesshoumaru has not yet decided how to deal with you. It would be wise to keep your distance from both her and myself."

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and he nodded while staring at the floor. He'd expected as much.

"Come, Sesshoumaru. We will speak in my study." Inu frowned at his eldest. He still had a few things to learn, and one of them was that his behavior towards Inuyasha would have to change for the sake of his mate. Forcing her to choose between them would just be cruel and he would not allow it. He loved the girl like a daughter. He would not see her hurt by either of his sons ever again.

The two taiyoukai left the human and hanyou in the entry way, and once they were out of sight Inuyasha sniffled loudly and Izayoi pulled him back into her arms. "Your father will take care of it, honey. I promise everything will work out fine."

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru breathed deeply when he entered his father's study, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. The scent of their activities was still heavy in the air, and as the elder taiyoukai entered he chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to wait."

"I believe it was you that offered the use of your desk," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Least I could do my boy, least I could do. So, are you here to talk about Inuyasha or Kagome?"

"A bit of both actually. First, I wish to know if you will interfere."

"If you and Inuyasha fight again? Yes, I certainly will interfere. There is something you need to understand. I know that you want to kill him right now, and I'm sure your beast is calling for his head, but you simply cannot do so."

"The half-breed deserves to die. He caused her injury and she almost died because of it. Now the choice she should have made as been made for her and I am not sure how she will feel about it when she wakes."

"If you kill him you'll lose her, no matter how strongly she feels about you." Sesshoumaru frowned and the elder taiyoukai shook his head. "They have been friends since they were ten, Sesshoumaru. He is her best friend. You two are going to have to find a way to get along for her sake. She deserves that much. She should not have to choose between you, and choosing for her is worse. She will not blame you for her injury and she will not blame him either. Of that I can assure you."

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. He would not risk his relationship with her. He'd just found her again and then almost lost her once more. He couldn't stand it if she turned her back on him. "Fine, the half-breed and this Sesshoumaru will 'talk'."

"The first thing you need to do is stop calling him that. She hates it."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. It was a damn good thing she was worth the trouble. "I also would like to speak with you about a problem I am having."

"Problem?" Inu asked with a lifted brow suggestively. "What kind of problem?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his father. "Not **that** kind of problem," he growled. "This Sesshoumaru is having difficulty with…" he sighed, something he usually wouldn't allow himself to do with an audience, even if it was just his father. "…a word." He paused for a moment before continuing. "When I was looking for her, when it seemed like I would never find her, the… word… did not bother me. I could think it just fine. I could even admit it out loud. Now though, that she is here with me I cannot even think the word. I can't think of me… feeling **that** way… about her or her feeling the same about this Sesshoumaru, but I can think of her baring my pups with no difficulties."

Inu furrowed his brows in thought, frustrated that his son was speaking in riddles. "You cannot think this… word?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "And it is how you feel about her?" A nod. Inu smiled then. "You are in love with her, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. I just cannot think or say it. It is ridiculous."

"You're just afraid to tell her is all; afraid she won't say it back. Let me let you in on a little something. She loves you. It's obvious, just as obvious as your love for her. There is nothing to worry about. Now, go upstairs and stay with her. She might need you when she wakes. And let your brother see her, even if just for a minute. He blames himself, and we both know that it was not entirely his fault. You provoked him and you did not think of the consequences of her injury at the time either."

Sesshoumaru frowned and sighed but did not deny it or refuse. He rose slowly and made to leave. He stopped at the door and spoke without turning to face his father. "This Sesshoumaru has not held a grudge against the half-… against Inuyasha for years. It is only his hatred for me that continues."

Inu watched in shock as Sesshoumaru left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He'd never known, never noticed a change, but now that he took the time to think about it, Sesshoumaru hadn't initiated any conflicts, physical or verbal, in a very long time. He wondered though, if it was too late for Inuyasha to forget all the wrongs his brother had done him over the years so they could start over.

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru made his way to the entryway where Inuyasha still sat beside his mother. The sight that greeted him made him oddly uncomfortable. Inuyasha's head was buried in his arms and his shoulders shook while his mother rubbed his back and cooed soothingly in his ear. It wasn't the fact that Inuyasha was crying, sobbing even, that bothered him, but the way Izayoi soothed him. He could barely remember his mother, and he had always treated the human woman before him poorly, not matter how hard she tried. He found himself wondering, if he had… would Izayoi have held him like that? Would she have cared for him? Shaking the thought from his mind, he spoke.

"Inuyasha, you will come with this Sesshoumaru." His voice was cold and left no room for argument. The hanyou pulled himself to his feet, his eyes never leaving the floor. Izayoi watched in fear as her son walked away with his older brother, not sure what was going on. When the two were out of sight she hurried to her husband's study, hoping he knew what was happening.

Inuyasha had already accepted his fate. It was Sesshoumaru's right to kill him. He'd hurt the woman who would be his mate. Even though his father had promised, he hadn't gotten his hopes up. Sesshoumaru wasn't the forgiving type. He was surprised when his brother led him directly to his room where Kagome was resting. Surely he didn't intend to kill him with her in the room?!

"Calm yourself. There is no reason for your fear," Sesshoumaru said without giving the hanyou a second's glance.

"But…" the hanyou started.

"You wished to see her, did you not? There are things you and I must discuss, but now is not the time." With that said he opened the door to his room and stepped inside, waiting for Inuyasha to follow. When he glanced at the taiyoukai and then the sleeping miko, Sesshoumaru nodded and Inuyasha slowly made his way to her bedside.

She was so pale. That was the first thing he noticed. Then he saw the cut on her cheek that had been the cause. It already looked like it was healing. He listened to her gentle breathing and her heartbeat, allowing himself to relax when both sounded healthy and normal.

Sesshoumaru remained by the door as he watched his brother looking at Kagome. He fought to keep in the growl that rose up in him when Inuyasha reached out and touched her cheek, the uninjured one.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered to his best friend. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I… I didn't know how he felt about you. I'll understand if you never want to see me again." Both brothers watched closely when she shifted and a small, unintelligible sound escaped her, Sesshoumaru hurrying to the other side of the bed, moving to sit next to her.

"Inu… yasha…" she whispered, her lips barely moving. A wave of jealousy swept over Sesshoumaru. She thought of the hanyou first? They watched as her beautiful blue eyes slowly slid open. "Come here…" The hanyou obeyed and bent closer to her. "I don't ever…" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "…want to…" He closed them tightly terrified of what was coming next. She really didn't ever want to see him again! "…hear you say that again."

Inuyasha laughed, relieved. "You had me scared there for a minute, wench."

"Inu… what happened? What were you talking about?" Her voice was soft but steady and both brothers silently thanked the gods.

Inuyasha went to answer but thought better of it and looked up at Sesshoumaru instead. Kagome turned her head slightly, following her friend's eyes. There was confusion painted on her face and in her eyes as she studied the male beside her. She looked at his long silver hair and golden eyes, studied the markings on his cheeks and forehead, and then frowned, causing terror to sweep through Sesshoumaru. She didn't seem to recognize him!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning back to her dog eared friend.

"Yeah, wench?"

"What's going on?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't remember? It looked like she didn't even know who his brother was. "What's the last thing you remember?" Her eyes slid closed and her lips pursed while she thought. "We were on the phone… talking about me visiting…"

Sesshoumaru's hands began to tremble and he clenched them into fists trying to stop it. This wasn't possible. It was not happening. He was asleep with Kagome in his arms. He was dreaming. A dream, that's all it was, just a nightmare. It wasn't real. She didn't forget him. She couldn't.

"No… that's not right… we were talking on the phone but we were both driving to your house. We got there and went to sleep… left my stuff in the cars… too tired…" Her eyes opened again and she looked at the silver haired golden eyed male opposite Inuyasha, a wicked smile spreading across her lips. "I needed a nap… why am I still so tired?"

Now Sesshoumaru was confused. Did she remember him or not?

She breathed in through her nose and furrowed her brows. "Who was crying? And why are you both confused?" She was silent for a moment. Just when Inuyasha was opening his mouth to answer she spoke again. "And why can I tell how you're feeling by how you smell?"

The two males looked at each other over her. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and Sesshoumaru frowned. "Kagome? Do you know who I am?" the taiyoukai asked, thoroughly afraid of the answer.

She studied him for a minute, every second that passed making him more and more petrified. Finally she smirked at him. "Why don't you remind me?" When he didn't move an inch, just stared at her, she sighed. "What in the hell happened that I wake up to the two of you in the same room, not fighting, when the last thing I remember is you trying to kill each other? And why do you think I wouldn't remember you? I couldn't forget you if my life depended on it."

Finally Sesshoumaru's shoulders relaxed and his hands opened before he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. "It has been brought to my attention that killing him would displease you. It was not solely his fault you were hurt." When she gave him a confused look he continued. "Your cheek was cut by this Sesshoumaru's claw when the fighting began. Some of my poison entered the wound, making it impossible to stop the bleeding. You almost died… that is why you are so tired."

Inuyasha took the break in conversation as his chance. "I'm going to leave so you can talk, okay Kagome?" She frowned but nodded and soon the miko and the taiyoukai were alone at last.

"So why do I feel so odd? Why can I smell how you feel?" She watched as he looked away, refusing to hold her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, what happened?"

"This Sesshoumaru had no other choice. I had to or you would have died."

"Had to what?" When he failed to answer she struggled to sit up, huffing when she couldn't. "Hey, dog boy, just tell me!" she said, exasperated.

He looked at her and lifted a brow. "Dog boy?"

"Yeah, dog boy, answer my question. What? Do you think I'm gonna be mad? You did it to save my life. Why would I be upset about it?"

"It was a choice you should have made, not I, and it cannot be undone. It is also why you are able to smell how others are feeling."

"Just spit it out, would ya?"

"You are now bound to this Sesshoumaru. You will experience some changes. It is impossible to predict how much you will be affected as it varies for everyone, but it has obviously enhanced your sense of smell. It has extended your life as well."

"Bound to you?" she asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice that bothered him.

"Yes, it is traditionally done during… mating."

"You did it to save me?" she whispered.

"You are upset."

"Huh? I'm not upset. But… you didn't have to… if you didn't…"

"This Sesshoumaru could not lose you, not again. What is wrong if you are not upset?"

She sniffled and looked away, his eyes snapping to her face, seeing the tears shimmering in her eyes. "You did it because you felt you had to…"

Understanding finally dawned in his golden eyes. "This Sesshoumaru had every intention of taking you as my mate before you were injured. I did not do it because I felt obligated. I did it because I…" He growled in frustration. He needed to be able to say it now! "I…"

"You wanted me as your mate?" she asked, still surprised by the whole thing. She'd never expected him to feel as strongly about her as she did him.

"Not wanted… want…" He looked into her eyes and willed her to understand what he still for some reason couldn't say.

The look in his eyes made her heart race. "But you hardly know me."

"I know all I need to. Your eyes speak to me. Your voice and scent soothe me. Your body drives me wild. You can make me laugh, something that this Sesshoumaru does not do. Most importantly, I cannot live without you. I was absolutely miserable for the last two months. When I look into your eyes, there is this connection, this feeling of intimacy I have never before experienced. I… when our eyes first met it happened. I just had no idea what it was then."

"And you know now?"

He nodded. "I do, though the word…" He shifted to lie beside her; half perched over her so he could look down into her eyes, his hair falling around them like a silk curtain. His hand touched her cheek and he softly kissed her still pale lips. The longer he looked at her the more he understood and believed his father's words. She did. She felt the same. Suddenly it was easy. "Kagome… I love you."

The tears that had welled up in her eyes moments before spilled over and for a brief second or two he panicked. When she smiled brightly at him he relaxed and bent lower to lick the trails of tears from her cheeks. "No tears, my love," he whispered.

"I…" she broke into giggles and he brushed the tip of his nose against hers. "Thank god," she whispered. "I was afraid it was just me."

"Just you?" he nudged gently.

"Just me hopelessly in love with someone I barely know." She closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers sweetly.

"If you still wish to date… to get to know each other… this Sesshoumaru finds it agreeable."

"Might be a good idea." She opened her eyes again and gazed at him. "So, what's your favorite color?"

He chuckled and she let out a little moan. God, she loved that sound. "This Sesshoumaru is finding it difficult to choose between the black of your hair and the blue of your eyes. You should be resting. You are nowhere near recovered." He watched as she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Is there some reason you are against rest?"

"What, you're not gonna ask me?" When he lifted a brow at her she let out a cute little growl that made him want to kiss her again, so he did.

"Ask you what?"

"My favorite color!" He chuckled again at her adorable pout.

"What, my sweet little vixen, is your favorite color?"

She smirked at him. "Don't have one." She giggled as he rolled his eyes. "Though I am becoming rather attached to silver and gold." She looked into his eyes. "If I go to sleep… will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"You wanna tell me why I'm naked?"

"This Sesshoumaru can think of several reasons."

"Well then tell me 'several reasons'," she said, playfully mocking his tone.

"One, this Sesshoumaru had to clean your blood off of you."

"You did? Was it that bad?"

He nodded. "You lost a great deal of blood. The shirt you had on was stuck to you, and you were covered nearly head to toe in dried and drying blood."

"How did you…?"

"This Sesshoumaru gave you a shower."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You did?"

"Why would that surprise you?"

"Well, I just didn't expect you to…"

"Did I not help you shower the last time we were together?" He smirked at her blush. "That's what I thought."

"You said there were several reasons," she said, swiftly changing the subject.

"This Sesshoumaru prefers you as such, and I had every intention of joining you." With that said he rolled to a sitting position and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before standing and removing the rest of the annoying barriers keeping him from feeling her body against his. She watched him, admiring the chiseled abdomen, strong back, muscled arms and legs, an ass she could bounce a quarter off of if she could move and had a quarter… He was just absolutely edible.

He smirked at her as he caught the scent of her arousal. "Are you enjoying the show?"

"I would be a bit more if I had a quarter." When he gave her a confused look she laughed. "Never mind. Get in here!"

His smirk widened and he slipped between the silk sheets and gently rearranged her still weak body so that her back was pressed to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and listened as her breathing began to slow. "Sleep well, Kagome," he whispered before allowing himself to fall into the first restful sleep he'd experienced since the last time he held her close like this, a smile on his face at the thought of waking up with her still in his arms this time.

--

Author's note:

First I want to those of you who nominated my work. In the Dokuga Awards, What Your Eyes Can Do has been nominted for Best Oneshot, What Your Eyes Did to Me for Best Lemonfic, and Open Mouth Insert Foot for best drabble. They have decided to open membership again, and it will remain open until voting starts, so if you want to nominate or be able to vote you need to go join now. Nominations end Saturday. The Inuyasha Fanguild is also open membership until April 23 I believe, and nominations are currently open there as well. Both are yahoo groups and they are linked to on my LiveJournal.

I'm not sure how much longer this fic is going to be because I haven't started chapter 6 yet, but I will promise you at least one more lemon before the end. Though I do have some ideas that might add several chapters, I'm not at all decided. I'm open to suggestions. If there's something you would like to see, let me know in an email or a review and I'll see what inspires me.


	6. Breakfast in Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **

6 – Breakfast in Bed

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened slowly and he took in his surroundings, his mind still half asleep. It took less than a minute for him to realize the problem though, and once he had he was completely awake. He was alone in his bed. Kagome was gone. He sat up and searched the dark room for any hint of her presence but found none. He couldn't believe it. Why would she have left? She said she loved him. Why would she sneak away while he slept again? Was it just a lie? Did she not love him after all? Every ounce of his confident demeanor disappeared and he was left with nothing but a mountain of insecurity.

The taiyoukai almost leapt out of bed to search for her, ready to burst into the hanyou's room to see if she'd left him for his half-brother. He yanked on a pair of pajama pants and had one clawed hand on the doorknob when he heard her voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered in question. "Where are you going?"

He turned around and was surprised to see her standing in the doorway to his private bathroom. How had he missed it? When he realized that it was still pitch black in the rooms he smirked. She went to the bathroom and didn't turn on the light and she could see him where he stood. Kagome's eyesight had developed and she now had night vision like he did.

When he didn't answer her question she walked slowly towards him, noticing the pajama pants. "Were you leaving?" she asked nervously.

He didn't speak right away, scrambling for excuses, but finally he gave up and told her the truth. "This Sesshoumaru thought you'd left me again."

"And just where did you think I would go?"Kagome watched as his eyes stared intently at the floor. "You thought I would leave you and go to Inuyasha?" When he didn't answer her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm not going to leave. I'm not going to disappear in middle of the night. I promise." She smiled as she felt his shoulders relax and squeaked in surprise as he swept her off her feet into his arms.

"You should not be out of bed. You are still recovering and obviously still changing as well."

"I like this seeing in the dark thing," she replied as he carried her back towards the bed. "No kicking furniture in the middle of the night. My toes thank you."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched up in a small smile and he allowed his hands to slide over her bare skin. At least he knew she was comfortable in his presence since she hadn't made any effort to cover herself. His smile stretched into a smirk when his nose caught the scent of her arousal. She responded to him so readily and he would have more than willingly taken her again if he hadn't also detected the scent of her exhaustion. He'd waited two months to see her, that and he'd just had her that morning in his father's study. He could wait a while longer to play her body like a harp and make her sing sweet music for him again… at least a **little** while longer.

--

The sun was just barely peeking through the curtains when Sesshoumaru was once again pulled from sleep. It only took seconds to figure out what woke him this time though. He lifted the sheet from his chest and looked down to find beautiful blue eyes looking back up at him sparkling with amusement. His head fell back on his pillow when her tongue slipped out and traced the underside of his very awake cock. For a moment he thought that she should still be resting, but only for a moment. Her hot mouth was far too distracting for any real thinking.

Kagome moaned softly with her lips wrapped tightly around him. When she'd woken up she hadn't been able to resist. He was so deliciously naked, already hard and waiting and besides, what guy would mind **that** kind of wakeup call? Both her hands traveled up his sculpted abdomen and chest while she expertly slid his massive erection in and out of her mouth. She remembered thinking that his skin tasted amazing before but it was ten times better than the last time and she wanted more. She scraped her fingernails down his chest and she would have smirked if her lips weren't quite so occupied when he moaned and his hips bucked simultaneously.

He tossed the sheet to the side so he could watch her and Sesshoumaru's hands caught hers, lacing their fingers together. She looked beautiful, her hair wild and perfectly framing her face, her eyes so full of heat that she could burn him with a glance, her back curved just so, giving him an amazing view of her ass, and the cherry on top of the sexy sundae of Kagome was the sight of his dick disappearing between her soft pale pink lips. God he loved her. She was perfect in so many ways and he was certain that he would never regret his decision to save her. He knew he would never have survived without her.

He was close, so close, and Kagome gave him a confused look when he pulled her up his body using their connected hands. "Good morning to you too, Kagome," he murmured in a promising tone, smirking when her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink. She would never cease to amaze him. She'd woken him up with a blowjob but she was embarrassed when he mentioned it? No matter what they did together she never seemed to lose that innocence that made fucking her brains out all the more fun. He would never get tired of making her blush.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers before rolling her beneath him. Their fingers were still interlocked and he used the connection to pull her hands over her head as he kissed her. His hips were cradled between her thighs and he fought a groan as her soft skin slid along his, her legs wrapping tightly around him. Her movement caused his aching erection to slip between her hot, slick folds and he knew that just a slight tilt of his pelvis would send him sliding home but he stayed still. He pulled back to allow her to breathe and chuckled when she shifted against him, seeking the incredible full sensation that only he could invoke.

"Stay," he ordered in a deep, husky voice before releasing her hands.

Her eyes flickered confusion for a moment before understanding dawned in the twin ocean blue pools. Kagome kept her hands on the pillow as told by locking her fingers together and sliding them under her head. She was **very** interested in seeing what he had planned. She moaned as he purposely caressed her clit with the head of his cock and she groaned when he pulled away.

The taiyoukai moved down her body, kissing her throat and collar bone. His hands unlocked her legs from around his hips, keeping her knees bent at his sides, and torturously teased her using just the tip of his nose and tongue to circle her perfect breasts until her nipples pebbled to tight pink peaks. He continued his erotic torment until she whined and whimpered in frustration before continuing his path south.

He was driving her crazy as he kissed across her stomach, nibbling at the curve of her waist, making her giggle and squirm until his hands slid down her sides to hold her still. "Sesshoumaru," she pleaded, "please!" He was touching everywhere but where she wanted it most and she didn't know if she could take much more.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed tightly. He was losing it and his beast was taking over. It wouldn't be long until it had complete control. He knew she hadn't been afraid that night in the shower or the previous afternoon when his beast surfaced to meet the hanyou's challenge, but he was still nervous about it. He didn't want her to fear him. She was going to be his mate and if she was afraid of him… just the thought caused a painful tightening in his chest.

It wasn't just her fear he was worried about. Most humans avoided relationships with demons because they were disgusted by the beast, likening it to having sex with an animal, in his case a dog. Would she be upset? Would she be bothered by it? He knew his beast would never hurt her, but did she?

Kagome frowned as a new scent entered her now sensitive nose. "Sesshoumaru?" When he didn't reply she moved her hands to cup his cheeks, tilting his head so she could see his face. "Sesshoumaru, look at me." Very slowly he opened his eyes only to be utterly confused by the soft smile on her face. "What are you worried about?" His eyes widened a little in surprise and she laughed. "Let go." For a moment Sesshoumaru's heart broke, thinking she meant for him to stop, to let go of her, but as her fingers traced the now jagged lines of his face she spoke again. "Let him out to play, Sesshoumaru. It's okay."

Her words were all it took and the last threads of his control snapped. She released his face and returned her hands to rest under her head and his kisses changed to licks as he tasted her soft skin. The beast was thrilled to be free, even more so because she wanted it. Sure, he'd gotten the chance to fuck her in the shower but that was all and he wanted so much more. He slid lower, bending her knees further, spreading her legs so that she was open to his perusal. The beast just looked at her neatly trimmed black curls and folds that were shining with her arousal before moving in for his first taste of her.

Kagome moaned as a growl of approval rumbled in his chest, his long tongue hitting all the right spots. It was amazing. He'd been unbelievably good at this before, but the beast was even better. His clawed hands carefully but firmly held her thighs as he used nothing but lips, teeth, and tongue to bring her to orgasm over and over again. When he finally pulled away Kagome watched as he licked her juices from his glistening lips before he smirked at her, proudly displaying his deadly fangs.

Sesshoumaru, with his beast still in control, sat back on his heels and lifted her off the bed into his lap like she weighed no more than a pillow, one arm under her back while the other slid over her ass to between her legs. In one smooth motion he lined up his throbbing cock with her tight passage and slipped inside. One arm wrapped around her waist, his hand clutching her opposite side while the other came up to fist in her hair. He kept complete control of everything, speed, depth, and pace, moving her up and down on his cock while the hand in her hair pulled her head back so he could lick and nibble at her throat while she moaned and whimpered his name in absolute pleasure.

He was amazing, absolutely worshipping her body but remaining completely dominant, and she loved it. She came twice more in rapid succession before his thrusts became harder, more urgent, and Kagome screamed his name as he threw her over the edge into ecstasy, a deep growl escaping him as he filled her with his hot seed, ensuring that his scent would remain heavily mixed in with her own for several days. Every demon and hanyou would know she was his, assuming she didn't use her little miko trick to remove his scent from her body, and he didn't see any reason she would.

By the time Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, Kagome's arms were draped around his neck, her head on his shoulder, and her body completely limp in his hold. He immediately found himself checking her breathing and heartbeat, afraid the beast had overwhelmed her. She was still healing, still changing. He should never have allowed the beast out. "Kagome?" he asked softly, worry filling his voice.

"Mmmm… fine… perfect… sleep now."

The taiyoukai relaxed and smirked before lying back carefully, keeping their bodies intimately connected, before tossing the sheet over them and following her into sleep. For a human, she could not only keep up with him. She could tire him out.

--

The next time they woke it was to the sound of Kagome's stomach rumbling. It was already late morning and she hadn't eaten anything the day before, unless you counted the blood and poison cocktail and since she had no memory of it she certainly didn't.

"Hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked teasingly before groaning when Kagome moved on top of him.

They were still connected and he was ready to go again, making her roll her eyes. "Are you ever **not**turned on?"

"Not a single moment so long as this Sesshoumaru is in your presence." He pulled her down and they shared a soft, passionate kiss before he rolled them so that she was pressed between his body and the bed. "I will make you breakfast… once I'm finished here of course."

"From what I've seen I'll starve to death because you're never finished," she said with a smirk.

He pulled slowly from her hot depths before sliding back in at an even more torturous pace. She felt incredible, better than anyone he'd ever been with in his entire life, and she was right. He would never be finished with her. If he could figure out how, he'd stay inside her tight walls forever. He wouldn't mind carrying her around, not a bit if he got to stay right there in heaven. He continued his painfully slow pace, enjoying watching her face and listening to her soft breathy moans. Sesshoumaru leaned in and pressed his lips to hers before his tongue traced her pouty bottom lip and she opened for him, her tongue moving to dance with his.

When they finally came up for air his pace was starting to increase. "Kagome, open your eyes." She did as he asked and blue met gold. The look in his eyes was intense and it seemed like she could feel his love for her in every single cell in her body. They may not know all the little details about each other yet, but it didn't matter. They both knew the only thing that really mattered, that they loved each other. They would figure everything else out along the way.

Their eyes stayed locked on one another as her soft moans became louder and closer together and Sesshoumaru kissed her softly while watching her orgasm washing over her. She tightened around his cock and her hands slid over his back to firmly grab his ass, and he hissed in pleasure as her nails dug in painfully, joining her in ecstasy. Looking into each others eyes when they reached the brink and fell over it was amazing, strengthening the already rapidly growing emotional connection that would keep them together for the remainder of his immortal life. He rolled to the side, slowly pulling from her depths, making them both groan when their intimate connection ended. He lay flat on his back, panting from the intensity of his orgasm, made all the more powerful because they'd shared it.

Kagome rolled to her side to watch him. It was enthralling to see him so affected and know that it had been all her doing. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly.

"Kagome?"

"I'm so glad it wasn't just a one night stand."

"This Sesshoumaru concurs. I refuse to live another moment without you."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I don't wanna live without you either. Now, about my breakfast…"

The taiyoukai turned his head and shot her a smirk. "You have not yet experienced this Sesshoumaru's cooking, have you? You, little miko, are in for a treat."

"I don't know how many more treats from you I can take. What the hell am I going to wear? You're gonna have to go get my clothes out of my car."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You were willing to wear the hanyou's clothing. Is this Sesshoumaru's somehow less appealing?"

"I didn't know if you'd want me to wear your…"

He rolled to lean over her, looking into her eyes with a serious expression. "There is very little that is more attractive to a male than his female in his clothing. You are more than welcome to wear anything that belongs to this Sesshoumaru. I will be back soon with your breakfast. You can shower if you would like."

Kagome lay there and watched as Sesshoumaru pulled on the pair of pajama pants he'd grabbed last night when he thought she'd left him, unable to keep from licking her lips as she traced the stripes on his hips with hungry eyes. He gave her one last kiss before leaving the room and Kagome slowly dragged herself out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. A shower sounded good. She was sweaty and sticky from their repeated activities and her hair felt dirty, probably from the blood she'd been covered in. It had to have been rather difficult to hold her unconscious form and clean the blood off of her completely and it was likely that he'd missed some.

She leaned into the stall and turned on the water, allowing steam to fill the smaller room while remembering just how beautiful the shower at his penthouse apartment was. Kagome found herself wondering just what they were going to do about living arrangements while they took the time to get to know one another. Would he want her to live with him or would he want her to stay here at his family's home? While she knew it would be incredibly difficult to stick to the decision not to have sex while they 'dated' if she stayed with him, she also really didn't want to be away from him at the moment. She'd missed him far too much over the last two months and she wasn't ready to let him go.

'I wonder where we'll go on our dates,' she thought to herself as she slipped under the nearly scalding hot water. She smirked as ideas began popping into her head. She was going to have fun with him; that was for sure. A sigh escaped her as her mind traveled to the changes she was still experiencing. She wished he hadn't had to do it. She would be much more secure in their budding relationship if his choice to bind her to him had been of his own free will instead of to save her life. Sure, she believed him when he said he loved her, but still… she couldn't help the nagging in the back of her mind, the little voice asking if he really would have chosen her for his mate if she hadn't been injured and on the brink of death.

Either way, she had a lot to think about and a lot to do. Kagome mentally listed things while lathering her hair with the very mildly scented shampoo that it appeared Sesshoumaru preferred considering it was the same as he'd had at his apartment too. She needed to call her mother and tell her not only that she'd moved out of Kouga's but that she was basically engaged to be mated, even if he hadn't officially asked. She was halfway there already as it was. She wondered if they would have a mating ceremony, if they would have a regular wedding too. She wasn't any different from every other female in the world. As a child she'd dreamt of her flawless white wedding, of the music and the dress, the food and the reception, the cake and the bridesmaids' dresses, and the honeymoon. She didn't need any of it but that didn't mean she didn't want it.

She rinsed the shampoo from her hair and worked the conditioner through her heavy black locks. She was going to have to have a talk with Inuyasha too. He had to have known that someday she would meet a man and have a serious relationship, and while he would never have imagined it to be his brother, it really didn't make a difference. He was going to have to let go a little, let Sesshoumaru take care of her and protect her like Inuyasha insisted he do. She just wished they got along. She didn't want to have to choose between them, to split her time and attentions. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. They needed to figure out how to deal with the other's presence. No more fighting. She couldn't stand it if one or both of them ended up hurt. She loved them both, just in different ways.

She wondered if Sesshoumaru would want her to get a job. Kouga hadn't wanted her to work, said he liked supporting her, and Inuyasha had always insisted he pay for whatever she needed. Kagome realized that she didn't even really know what Sesshoumaru did. She knew he worked for Inu Senior, but had no idea in what capacity. She hoped that he wasn't a workaholic like their father tended to be. She didn't want to have to compete for his time. She moaned softly as she ran her hands over her body, washing away the scent of sex and sweat and wishing he was there to help her. His hands felt so much better gliding across her skin than her own did. Oh yes, it was going to be very hard to keep from jumping him and riding him over and over while they played the 'get to know you' game. His touch was addictive.

--

Sesshoumaru made his way into the kitchen and was standing in front of the open refrigerator, trying to decide what Kagome would like and kicking himself for not asking. He should know what his mate-to-be liked for breakfast, damn it, but he didn't even have the slightest clue. Maybe she was right about them needing to spend time getting to know each other. He felt like a bad mate and he hadn't even had her back for more than a day!

He growled at the contents of the fridge and then turned around when he heard footsteps approaching. Inuyasha walked slowly into the room looking rather nervous before stopping to lean on the island countertop. Sesshoumaru frowned. The answer to his current problem had walked right up to him, but he didn't want to use it. If he had to ask Inuyasha then he would have to admit he didn't know the first thing about her and Inuyasha didn't need ammunition.

The hanyou looked at his older half brother, unsure of how to act. Last night he'd allowed him to see Kagome, but they still hadn't had the talk Sesshoumaru said was needed. Now all he wanted was to see how she was doing, but he wasn't sure how to ask. His nose told him that she'd apparently been well enough to screw his brother, but he really didn't want to be thinking about that. The image of Kagome with Sesshoumaru was just too hard to imagine right then, even in non-sexual ways. It didn't make sense for his sweet, loving, emotional Kagome to be with the cruel, cold, emotionless taiyoukai who'd hated him for as long as he could remember. He'd heard opposites attract, but this was just ridiculous.

Sesshoumaru held in a frustrated sigh and gave in. "This Sesshoumaru is making breakfast for Kagome, but I do not know what she would prefer."

Inuyasha smiled. "Her favorite is a ham and cheese omelet. She also likes the little fried potatoes. So then she's feeling better? Getting her strength back?"

The taiyoukai nodded while pulling things out of the fridge. "She is feeling much stronger and she now has improved eyesight as well."

"That's good." Inuyasha looked around, unsure what to do now. "You said last night… said we needed to talk?"

"We each are going to have to learn to endure the presence of the other for her sake. I am aware that you do not like this Sesshoumaru and I understand that this is difficult for you, seeing her with me." Inuyasha didn't know how to respond so he stayed silent, waiting for his brother to continue. He watched as Sesshoumaru's shoulders lifted and dropped with an almost imperceptible sigh. "I know that the rift between us is my doing, but I have not hated you for a long time now."

The hanyou was angry. Sure, he admitted it was his fault but how could he stand there and act like everything was alright? How could he have the nerve to say he didn't hate him still? "Damn right it's your doing! You treated me like shit my entire life! What the hell did I ever do to you? That's what I want to know. Why? How can you say you haven't hated me for a long time? You certainly never apologized or acted any differently!"

Sesshoumaru held in a snarl and fought down his anger. He knew that their relationship, or lack thereof, had always been his fault, but how dare Inuyasha raise his voice at him? He had no idea how hard it was to say what he had in the first place. Sesshoumaru didn't admit he was wrong! Sesshoumaru didn't apologize!

"You wish to know why I treated you as I did? Father mated your mother almost immediately after my mother's death. He replaced her. Yes, it was not her fault or yours but I was young and I held it against you. I have long since learned that it was unfair of me to do so. You are the one that has continued the animosity."

Inuyasha stared at his brother in shock. What he'd said actually made sense and he found himself almost feeling bad for his brother. He opened his mouth the reply but a hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him.

Inu Senior patted his younger son's shoulder. "Take some time to think about it before you say anything, Inuyasha. I want to talk to your brother."

The hanyou nodded and left the room, heading upstairs to his own to do just what his father said. He had serious thinking to do. Had Sesshoumaru really changed his mind somewhere along the way? Had it been his fault then that they hadn't made up before now? He'd always hated the way it seemed that his brother despised him for no reason. Had he been doing the same?

"I'm very proud of you, Sesshoumaru. I know that wasn't easy to say."

Sesshoumaru slid the finished omelet onto a plate and then turned to look at his father. "I did it for her."

"It is proof of just how strongly you care for her."

The younger taiyoukai nodded slowly. "This Sesshoumaru would do anything necessary to ensure her happiness." He frowned and looked at the ground. "I didn't even know what she would want for breakfast."

"Ah, well that is one of the downsides to forming such a strong connection so quickly. It's alright and she'll understand it too. You both just need some time to get to know each other."

"She wishes to 'date'," he said with a small smirk.

"And so you will."

"But…" he hesitated, the very thought bothering him.

"But what, my boy?"

"But what if she discovers that she does not like this Sesshoumaru after all?"

"Son, she is in love with you. Of course she's going to like you. You just need to relax and let it happen on its own. I guess it's a good thing you're on vacation for the next couple of weeks, isn't it? You'll do fun things together. You'll take her to nice places. You'll get the chance to prove to her you can and will make her happy, and then you'll ask her to be your mate properly. Since you don't know a lot about her yet my son, I feel I should tell you. She will be waiting for a formal proposal. She knows a lot about demons, especially inu, and she will be watching for the steps. She's going to want the formal ceremony and a wedding too." When his son made a face he continued. "I've known Kagome since she was ten. I've listened to her talk about her perfect wedding with Izayoi. You want to make her dreams come true, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you will give her these things, whether you enjoy them or find them unnecessary, you will give them to her either way. You may want to take that to her before it gets cold," Inu Senior said with a nod at the waiting plate. When Sesshoumaru nodded and began arranging things on the tray he continued. "Sesshoumaru, she is also going to be insecure in your relationship because of the circumstances of your bonding. She may try to hide it, but it will still be there. Make sure she knows that you did not feel obligated to do it, that you did not do it to save her life, but that you did it to keep her with you and because you would have done so anyway."

"Thank you, Father," Sesshoumaru replied. He stopped at the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice before heading up to Kagome with her breakfast in bed. "I will make sure she knows," he said quietly to himself. "She will know just how strongly this Sesshoumaru feels about her and desires her." He smirked at the new thought that slipped into his mind. Kagome would make the perfect addition to his apartment.

Author's Note: The final poll for selecting their date venues and the order of said dates is up in my livejournal. If you aren't a member of the site then you can vote by leaving a comment to the poll with your ONE favorite choice instead. The link to my LJ is in my profile.


	7. Make Room For Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

7 – Make Room for Me

When Sesshoumaru entered his room the sight that greeted him cemented all the decisions in his mind even more. In the middle of the very tousled sheets lay a goddess wearing one of his long sleeved white dress shirts, held closed by only two buttons, revealing her cleavage, belly button, and most deliciously the little patch of black curls at the apex of her thighs. Her still damp hair framed her face and she turned to look at him and shot him a brilliant smile that made his heart beat faster before clicking the television off and setting the remote back on the nightstand. "That didn't take long."

"This Sesshoumaru could not stay away," he said playfully. He crossed the room to set the tray on the other nightstand and then crawled towards the beauty waiting for him like a hungry predator. Starting at her toes, he placed soft kisses on her skin and took in her sweet clean scent as he made his way up her body. He smirked at her, flashing his fangs, when he found that his scent was still mixed with hers, even after her shower.

"What are you smiling about?" she giggled.

"My scent suits you," he murmured in her ear before nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. "You should always smell like this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome smiled. "I bet if you have anything to say about it I will."

"Of course." He'd intended to say more, intended to **do** more, but her stomach growled loudly, reminding him and his blushing bedmate of her breakfast waiting for her and getting cooler by the second. "You should eat," he said, sounding rather disappointed while pulling away from her, "before it gets cold." He moved the glass of orange juice to the table before carefully setting the tray across her lap. He watched nervously as she picked up her fork and poked curiously at the omelet.

"How did you know what I like?" she asked him with a lifted brow.

He averted his eyes, trying to appear like he was casually looking out the window, and answered softly. "Inuyasha."

"Ah, I was wondering about that. Is he alright? He seemed pretty upset yesterday."

"This Sesshoumaru spoke with the half… with him," he caught himself, "a bit. It may take some time, but hopefully he will be able to forgive the past for your happiness."

"I think he will… eventually. So," Kagome started hesitantly, unsure of how to begin and averting her eyes as she continued, "I guess I should start bringing my stuff inside, in case he wants to use his car."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Did she not want to live with him? "You intend to stay here? I thought…"

"I don't know. What were you thinking? I didn't know if you'd want me moving into your place right away. That and it would make things harder… the not sleeping together thing… if we were sharing a bed."

"I have lived without you for two very long months. I do not wish to continue to do so when it is no longer necessary. This Sesshoumaru would be willing to sleep on the couch if it would make you more comfortable, but I definitely desire for you to share my apartment… if you want to, that is."

She smiled softly at his nervousness. "You'd be willing to sleep on the couch and let me have your bed? You really do want me with you, don't you? If you think it'll be alright then I'm for it. Still, I think I should leave most of my stuff here, at least for a while. We have enough adjusting to do without you feeling like my crap's taking over your house."

While he didn't like the subtle implication that things might not work out between them, her willingness to move in, even with less stuff, was good enough for him at the moment. A thought struck him and he smiled. "There are a few things this Sesshoumaru must attend to today. Perhaps you could use this time to speak to the… to Inuyasha."

Kagome lifted a brow at him curiously, wondering what he was planning, before nodding. "Yeah, he can help carry my stuff in so I can sort through and find what I want to bring. When are we… Do you need to go to work sometime?"

"Father placed this Sesshoumaru on vacation the day before you appeared, so you have me all to yourself," he replied seductively. "Unless you desire otherwise, I will take you home with me tonight."

"All to myself, huh? Sounds promising."

-

"So he just left you here to bring your shit in all by yourself?"

"He said he had something to do. Besides, I'm not doing it myself, am I? I've got you and your father to help me," Kagome said with a laugh. "Look, I know you don't like him, Inu, but you're gonna have to find a way to get over it, okay? Don't look at everything so negatively."

"Why not? He's probably at his place hiding all the evidence of what he's really like right now. I bet you find an entire drawer of panties from his 'conquests'," he sneered. The hanyou had done nothing but think and stew over what his brother had said that morning until Kagome came to ask for his assistance and he still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing, settling on bitter for the moment.

"Inuyasha, it is unwise to badmouth your brother when he's trusted you enough to leave her in your presence," Inu Senior interjected in a lecturing tone.

"Trust me? I've been taking care of her for years! I don't give a fuck if **he** trusts me; Kagome does and that's all that matters!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a wonderful day," she said sarcastically. "Inu, you need to quit it right now. Those boxes aren't going to carry themselves!"

The hanyou let out an annoyed huff before heading out of the guest room she'd chosen to house her things to bring up another load. He hated the knowledge that she was moving in with Sesshoumaru, out of his home, out of his protection and control. What if she needed him? What if that bastard hurt her and he wasn't there to save her? It was a situation he didn't know how to handle and he didn't like it one bit.

Once Inuyasha was out of earshot, Inu Senior sat beside Kagome on the bed. "You know, it's rather funny. I've spent years wondering how to get Inuyasha to make you his mate, thinking that you would be the perfect daughter-in-law. All this time and now I find out I was focused on the wrong son!" Kagome chuckled softly and Inu smiled. "So, do you want to tell me why we're not taking all of your things over to his apartment since you are moving in with him?" he asked in his all knowing fatherly tone.

"I… I guess, his place is so neat and organized and I'm going to totally screw that up with all of my crap. I don't want him to get overwhelmed. It'll be enough change just having me there without the mess of things that come with me. I wasn't sure if he'd want me to move in right away anyway."

"There is no way that my son would entertain any other option. I'm surprised he's left you alone at all. He thought he'd lost you forever, Kagome. The last thing he wants now is to be separated from you."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. He even offered to sleep on the couch and let me have the bed while we get to know each other better."

"Ha! He's gonna ride the couch?" Inuyasha laughed, having caught the tail end of the conversation upon his return with the last of her things. "Good. Maybe if he can keep his dick out of you for a while your brain will start working again and you'll realize what a huge mistake you're making."

"Inuyasha…" his father warned before returning his attention to the little miko. "You should be aware that Sesshoumaru is worried that once you get to know him you may not like him. I am afraid that he may behave in the way he thinks you would like instead of…"

"He's tryin' to say that he's gonna try and be something he's not… as in, not a giant prick. That's the only way you're gonna like him and he knows it, if he acts like someone else," Inuyasha declared arrogantly.

"That is not quite what I meant, my boy," Inu Senior growled in frustration. "I simply meant that perhaps you should speak with him on the matter."

Kagome smiled. "He's not the only one that's nervous. I think we'll be fine, but it couldn't hurt to talk some things through. And you," the miko turned angry eyes on her best friend. "You and I need to have a talk too."

"And that is my cue to go," the old taiyoukai said with a smirk. "Let me know if you need any more help, Kagome."

Once they were alone, Kagome focused on Inuyasha, who had his ears plastered to his head just in case she planned on yelling. "Inu, I know this is hard. You're my best friend and you always will be, but you knew this would happen some day. Can't you at least try to make up with him?"

The hanyou scoffed. "Just because he admitted that it's his fault and said he doesn't hate me anymore doesn't make up for all the years of shit he's put me through," he said bitterly.

"He said that? Really?" she asked in a surprised tone. She hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to actually admit he did something wrong. He seemed far too proud for that.

"Ha! Of course, you're gonna think that's sweet of him or some shit and who fucking cares about how big of an asshole he's been. You know, you used to give a shit about me."

Kagome motioned for him to sit beside her and began to gently rub a furry white ear. "Inu, I still care about you. You're still my best friend. That's not going to change because I'm with your brother. No one expects you to just forgive and forget either, not right away. You're going to need some time to get used to the idea. What I need is for you to stop trying to make it worse. You two can't learn to be brothers until you stop being enemies. He took the first step. It couldn't have been easy for him to apologize, to have to explain himself. Did he tell you why he acted like he did?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered.

"And can you understand where he was coming from then? Can you see why he acted the way he did, even though it was wrong?"

He let out a small sigh before nodding. "Yeah, I do. It's just… my whole life, Kaggie. My whole life he's treated me like I'm some disgusting, diseased thing unfit to be in his presence. How am I supposed to get over that?"

"Slowly," she answered honestly. "Give him a chance to prove that he really doesn't feel that way any more. We'll do something together, the three of us, and maybe then you'll start to understand each other more and figure out a way to be friends."

"I doubt it," he mumbled skeptically.

"But…?"

"But I'll try… for you."

-

Sesshoumaru returned to find Kagome sitting on the bed in a guest room, surrounded by piles of folded clothes, toiletries, and other day to day necessities. He'd managed to get everything done he'd hoped to and he couldn't wait to show her all his hard work.

"I'm surprised that Inuyasha is not here with you," the taiyoukai said, smirking as she jumped slightly, startled by his voice. Even with her newly increased senses, she was apparently still oblivious to her surroundings.

"He's busy pouting. Besides, he didn't want to help me repack. We just did it once and he's not a patient packer."

"Do you require this Sesshoumaru's assistance?"

"Nah, I'm pretty much done. I just need to shove this stuff in those bags and I'm good," she said while gesturing from the piles on the bed to several large duffel bags sitting on the floor.

He watched her shift a few stacks before scooting to the edge of the bed where he met her with a passionate kiss. "This Sesshoumaru missed you," he murmured in her ear seductively.

"No, you didn't," Kagome laughed softly.

"Yes, I certainly did. Did you miss me?"

"Maybe," she teasingly replied.

He pulled her body tightly against his own and burrowed his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in deeply. They'd only been apart a few hours but he felt like he was already going through withdrawal. "About this no sex thing… When exactly are we starting this?" Not touching her body would be the second to the hardest thing he would ever do, the first having been living with the belief that he'd never see her again.

Kagome giggled. "I was thinking when we left here. That way there's a definite line, a change in surroundings, ya know?"

"I wish this Sesshoumaru had known earlier. I would have planned to stay tonight and leave in the morning."

"And why can't we?" she moaned softly as he left a trail of kisses along her throat.

"Things have been planned, preparations made. We will simply have to make the most of the time we have." His hands began gliding over her curves and he frowned. "Did you have to get dressed? I was rather enjoying the unhindered access to you."

She laughed at his adorable pout. "I couldn't very well run around the house and out front in just your shirt carrying my things, especially since not one, but two pairs of my panties have gone missing. Unless you would have preferred that I give everyone in the house a show?" When he let out a little growl she smiled. "That's what I thought. It's not like clothes don't come off."

"And come off they will," he purred as he began to remove her clothing slowly, enjoying revealing her body just a little at a time and taking the opportunity to ensure he worshipped every inch of her.

Not wanting to risk upsetting her piles of things on the bed, he carried her across the room, setting her down gently on the edge of a dresser, glad she hadn't covered it in her things as well. He kissed her lips before traveling along her throat to trace her collar bone. He allowed his tongue to slip out and sample her sweet skin, groaning at the slight saltiness left behind by her earlier exertion. Even her sweat tasted incredible.

Kagome moaned as his hands slid up and down her spine and along her sides. He had this way of touching her, something she'd only ever experienced with him. It was as if his hands awoke every cell, every nerve ending they passed over, making her whole body tingle. She buried her hands in his hair as his lips wrapped around a pebbled pink peak and her back arched, pressing her breast further into his mouth, his tongue swirling around her nipple expertly.

She leaned back on her hands as he continued lower, pressing playful kisses to her navel, loving how she squirmed when he exhaled against her, his breath tickling her sensitive skin. Her legs spread obediently for him as he dropped to his knees, silently thanking the interior decorator Izayoi had hired for choosing that specific dresser for that room as it was just the perfect height for what he was dying to do.

One finger glided over slick folds and he groaned softly before licking it clean and leaning in for a more thorough taste. Kagome moaned and panted in pleasure as Sesshoumaru knelt before her, his beautiful golden eyes glowing up at her as his tongue hit spots she didn't know existed. His long, claw-tipped fingers wrapped around her calves as he brought her to her first peak and then her second. He would have gone on forever if he hadn't made plans. As it was, he definitely wanted to fuck her one more time before their 'no sex' dating period began.

He licked his lips as he rose, slipping his arms under her knees along the way, pulling her a little closer to the edge at a much more precarious angle, Kagome trusting him not to let her fall. He smirked at her, her face flushed pink, her forehead beaded with sweat, her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breaths. She looked absolutely ravishing, and by the time he was done he would make sure she felt absolutely ravished as well.

"I'm going to miss that," he purred, making her laugh. "But not as much as I will miss this." With her knees hanging over his elbows, he leaned in, slowly pressing his way into her tight, hot passage, watching as his length disappeared into her body. He pulled out almost completely before sliding back in at a torturous pace, enjoying the expression of ecstasy on her face. "And how long are we going to be abstaining?" he drawled out lazily with his slow strokes.

"Kami, I hope not long," Kagome groaned. "Why do you have to be so damn good at this?"

Sesshoumaru sped up his thrusts slightly. "You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it."

She let out a little gasp of pleasure as he hit an especially nice spot before grinning at him. "You're right about that. As much as I love your voice, Sesshoumaru, shut up and fuck me."

-

It had been hell to tear his self away from her, but it had to be done. He'd left her presence for hours, a very difficult feat, to prepare for her homecoming and it wouldn't do to let it go to waste. He turned to look at the goddess beside him and a real smile pulled at his lips. He'd never thought he'd see her there again, sitting in the passenger seat of his car with her hand resting on his thigh, making the knowledge that he had to keep his hands off of her all the more difficult.

They were almost to his building, his trunk filled with several bags of her things. To be honest, he wished it was more. He wanted to be surrounded by Kagome, and some part of him saw her hesitance to bring everything as a sign that she didn't have faith in the success of their growing relationship. Still, he understood her reasoning and refused to allow it to bother him. She was moving into his apartment. Whether she brought all of her things or not didn't matter so long as she was there.

Finally he pulled into the parking garage beneath his building and parked in the second spot from his private elevator. He hurried around the car and opened her door for her, enjoying the sense of déjà vu, and when Kagome lifted a brow at him he smirked. "When you bring your car, this will be your parking space," he gestured to the open space closest to the elevator door, where he'd parked that night two months ago.

"Isn't that your spot?" she asked curiously.

"Not anymore." He quickly gathered her things from the trunk and inserted his key in the elevator, making the silver doors slide open. Sesshoumaru gestured for her to enter and followed her inside before the doors slid shut once more.

Kagome shifted nervously where she stood beside him. It was odd; going back to his apartment after all this time, moving in like they'd been dating for months and it was the perfectly logical next step. Nothing about their relationship was quite normal but then, she decided, being normal was overrated. She was happy with the way things were progressing, even if they might appear strange to someone on the outside looking in. Her thoughts were cut off by a ding as they arrived at their destination.

Sesshoumaru set her bags just outside the elevator before gently taking her hand and guiding her into the entryway of the apartment. "Welcome home," he purred in her ear before lightly kissing her pulse.

She breathed in deeply and smiled. "I guess you did make plans, huh? Smells good."

"This Sesshoumaru is glad you think so. It is not quite ready yet though. If you don't mind, I would prefer to give you a tour of the rest of our apartment a bit later."

"Our apartment?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Our apartment," he repeated. "Perhaps while I finish preparing dinner you would like to begin unpacking? Shall I show you to the room I'm sure you remember?" He smirked at her blush and, when she nodded, picked up her bags to lead the way to the bedroom. He set her things on the bed and walked to one of the dressers, pulling open all the drawers on the right side one by one. He opened the drawers of one of the nightstands and then the closet door, gesturing to the large empty space.

"You made room for my stuff?" she asked with a soft smile, touched by his preparations.

"Of course I did. I want you to be comfortable here with me, happy. If you need more space, please do not hesitate to tell me. My things are easily moved." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom. Gesturing to one of the two sinks, he continued, "All those drawers are empty as well and you are welcome to put your things on the counter too if you would like."

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble. I don't think I brought enough stuff to fill all the space you made!"

"This Sesshoumaru would happily retrieve the rest of your belongings for you at any time," he said with a smirk, pleased that she seemed to like his surprises so far. "I must check on dinner."

Kagome returned his gentle kiss before watching him walk away, leaving her alone in their bedroom. She couldn't keep the smile off her face at the knowledge that he'd come home not to hide things, as Inuyasha had suggested, but to clear space for her, to make room for her in his room just like he had in his heart. It had to be the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her and their evening was just getting started.


End file.
